


Cherry and Atticus on Zombie Island

by PerkyGoth14



Category: Scooby Doo on Zombie Island (1998)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-08
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-13 21:32:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 25,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7986988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerkyGoth14/pseuds/PerkyGoth14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darla's grandmother offers to take her and the others over to Louisiana, but something has happened and Charlotte is unable to. However, Mystery Inc takes them over and they go to a place known as Moonscar Island and meet Simone Lenoir and Lena Dupree, but they must be careful as Patrick hears about werecats and even Drell is afraid of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It was a typical lazy weekend afternoon at the Fudo house until there was a ring at the door.

Patrick answered the door, and after half a moment, he called out. "Darla, your grandmother is here!"

"Actually, Patrick, I was hopin' to speak to all of you since you're little Darla's family too." Charlotte smiled.

"Oh, of course, please come in." Patrick said.

Charlotte smiled and walked inside the house.

Darla looked over and beamed. "Nana!"

"Hello, sweetie..." Charlotte hugged her granddaughter.

"So, are we up for the usual?" Darla asked. "Some shopping, lunch, and a movie?"

"Actually, dear, I was wondering if you and your friends and new family would like to visit Louisiana next week?" Charlotte invited.

"Why? What's going on in Louisiana?" Darla asked.

"I thought you'd like a little vacation," Charlotte smiled. "That, and I hear your friends in Mystery Inc are going to be filming there for a special with that Daphne Blake girl to meet Simone Lenoir and Lena Dupree."

Atticus overheard those names and looked a little suspicious and worried.

"I'd like you all to come with me..." Charlotte smiled.

"I'm afraid I have to work and so does Emily, but I'm sure the kids would love to," Patrick smiled. "You wanna have Amber with you, Darla?"

"I'd love that!" Darla beamed about having a vacation with her best friend.

"Can I come too?" Patch smiled.

"Of course you can..." Darla said, then looked up to her grandmother. "Uh, he can, right?"

"Whoever you and your brother would like, dear." Charlotte allowed with a smile.

"Then I think we know who Atticus would like to join us." Patch smirked.

Atticus smiled bashfully. "You think Mo wouldn't mind?"

"I didn't say Mo, now did I?" Patch teased.

"You didn't need to." Darla also teased.

"Go on and ask her if she would like to come, dear." Charlotte smiled.

Atticus smiled bashfully and went to do just that.

"Are you going to ask that Amber girl, suga?" Charlotte asked Darla.

"Yeah, she's my best friend," Darla smiled. "I'd really like you to meet my friend Annabelle though, I don't have adventures with her often."

"I can tell." Charlotte smiled.

Darla smiled back.

"Guess I better tell the others I'll be going away for a little while." Patch decided.

"That would be best, suga." Charlotte said.

Darla smiled and hugged her grandmother.

Patch then went out the doggy door to pay a visit to Shelter 17. And where he used his magic to get there much faster. It was a typical day at the shelter so far. Patch walked out to meet the others, then got tackled slightly.

"Hi, Patch!" Rebound grinned with her tail wagging excitedly. "Wanna play? Huh? Huh? Huh? Huh?!"

"Sorry Rebound, I can't today; I'm gonna be gone for a while on vacation." Patch said.

"Aww..." Rebound pouted.

Patch then gently got her off. "Um, we'll play when I get back?"

"YAY!" Rebound cheered then.

"I thought that might cheer you up." Patch smiled.

Rebound giggled excitedly. "When're you coming back?"

"Soon," Patch chuckled and walked off to tell Lucky and Cookie. "Really soon..."

"Okay then, I'll wait." Rebound smiled.

"Hopefully..." Patch whispered as he came to his parental figures.

Lucky and Cookie were sitting together and seemed to be laughing to each other's company.

Lucky then pushed a bone with a bow over to Cookie. "Um, I thought you'd like this as a gift."

"Oh, Lucky, how thoughtful." Cookie smiled.

"Anything for you..." Lucky smiled bashfully.

Patch put his paw to his muzzle and coughed slightly. Lucky and Cookie then blushed and looked over to the puppy.

"Hey Lucky, hey Cookie, can I talk with you two for a second?" Patch asked.

"Sure, honey, you know you can talk to us about anything." Cookie smiled warmly like a true surrogate mother.

"What's up, son?" Lucky smiled as well.

"Well you see, I'm gonna be going on a vacation to Louisiana." Patch said.

"Oh, is that right?" Cookie asked. "Atticus's aunt?"

"Darla's grandmother," Patch corrected. "You remember, her father used to be the King of Mardi Gras?"

"Ohh, yeah." Cookie smiled.

"Where you headed then?" Lucky asked. "New Orleans?"

"I'll just have to see, but I'll bring you back something." Patch promised.

"Great." Lucky smiled.

"Be safe now, ya hear?" Cookie smiled.

"Yes, ma'am." Patch nodded once to her.

"Good." Cookie smiled.

Patch nuzzled against them with a small smile. "I love you guys so much."

"We love you too." Lucky and Cookie smiled.

Patch smiled back and wiped his eye with his paw with a small sniffle.

"We'll miss you too, buddy." Lucky said.

Patch nodded and then decided to get going. "Tell the others I said bye."

"We promise." Cookie nodded.

Patch smiled back before teleporting away. Lucky and Cookie then smiled bashfully to each other as Patch went off.

Darla came to visit the Greening house to invite Annabelle on the trip along with her and Amber.

"Louisiana, huh?" Annabelle asked as she was polishing a wand while sitting on her bed.

"Yeah." Darla nodded.

"I've never been there..." Annabelle smiled to Darla.

"So, would you like to come?" Darla invited. "I'd also like you to meet my grandmother, she's from there."

"Hang on..." Annabelle said, then came over to Oliver. "Dad, can I go to Louisiana with Darla and Amber?"

"Of course you can." Oliver smiled.

"Thanks, Daddy!" Annabelle smiled and hugged her father.

Oliver smiled back and hugged his daughter back. "I'm so glad you're making friends."

"Same here." Annabelle smiled.

Oliver gently patted Annabelle on the head.

Annabelle then came back in her room to meet Darla. "He said yes."

"Yay!" Darla cheered.

Annabelle laughed with Darla and the girls hugged each other.

At the Smith house...

"I should be able to..." Amber replied as she was sitting on her piano bench in the living room with the other two girls on the couch. "Your grandmother won't mind, right?"

"Not at all," Darla smiled. "She's always wanted to meet my friends."

"Great." Amber smiled.

"Well, that's all of us then," Darla smiled back. "Now just for Atticus to tell Mo and Cherry."

"Yep." Annabelle smiled.

Meanwhile with Atticus...

Atticus had a flower in his hand as he was coming to the Brown house to invite Mo for the trip. "So, Mo, Darla's grandmother is in town, and she's gonna take us all out to Louisiana, if you wanna come, I mean, only if you want..." he then held out the flower as he practiced an invitation. "I would be honored if you would join us."

"Atticus?" Mo's voice asked.

Atticus's eyes widened, then turned to Mo.

"What's up?" Mo asked as she had Junior in his stroller.

"Um, w-well so, Mo, Darla's grandmother is in town, and she's gonna take us all out to Louisiana, if you wanna come, I mean, only if you want..." he then held out the flower to her. "I would be honored if you would join us."

"Oh, that sounds marvelous..." Mo smiled to the invitation.

"So you'll come?" Atticus smiled.

"I would love to." Mo smiled back.

Atticus smiled, she then looked away happily and he was about to kiss her, until... Junior giggled and hit Atticus with his rattle.

"Junior!" Mo called sharply to her baby brother.

"It's okay, it didn't hurt." Atticus smiled.

Junir just cooed and giggled.

Mo bent down and picked up her baby brother. "What am I going to do with you?"

Junior only seemed to giggle. Atticus gently patted the boy on his head. Junior then yawned and nuzzled up against Mo.

Mo then put Junior back down in the stroller. "I better take him in for his nap."

"Okay." Atticus smiled.

Mo smiled back and pushed the stroller gently back to her home. Atticus decided to walk with her and held out the flower for her.

Mo smirked. "I think you like me, Atticus Fudo."

"C-Can't I just give you a flower while wanting to be a gentleman?" Atticus said while blushing.

Mo took the flower with a small smirk. "Get over yourself, Houseboy."

"Don't you mean 'Strongman'?" Atticus smirked back.

"Whatever..." Mo laughed as she put the flower in her auburn hair.

"It looks pretty on you." Atticus smiled.

Mo smiled bashfully to that.

"Well, I better go and invite Cherry next." Atticus said.

"See you around." Mo smiled as she took her baby brother home.

Atticus smiled as he waved off to her and went to see his best friend. And where he knew that she would accept his invitation. Cherry was writing in her dream journal as Atticus came.

"Hey, Cherry." Atticus smiled.

"Atticus..." Cherry looked over after putting her pencil in her book and closed it.

"You wanna come with me to Louisiana?" Atticus asked.

"It's not Mardi Gras..." Cherry said.

"I know, but Darla's grandmother invited us to come with her..." Atticus replied.

"I feel like Forte said something about Louisiana..." Cherry replied shifty.

"The Mystery Inc will be there." Atticus smiled.

"Can't be that, but I'm in..." Cherry replied. "I just have a weird feeling."

"We'll soon find out when we get there." Atticus said.

"When're we going?" Cherry asked.

"Next week." Atticus said to her.

Cherry then went to her calendar and marked this in. "Alright, I'll remember." she then said.

"Thanks, you're the best." Atticus said.

"Mm-hmm..." Cherry hummed as she then had that as a reminder.

Atticus then soon left to get back to his house.

Darla was in her room, getting ready as her invitations were set.

"So, Dad, you got work as the Wiccan King?" Atticus asked.

"Yes, I have to work in a conference with Enchantra and Drell," Patrick replied. "There's a strange case going on the world with something called 'werecats'."

"That is strange." Atticus said.

"I'm going with him just to make sure things are okay," Emily said. "I may not be a witch or a female Wiccan, but he might need some help."

Patrick nodded in agreement.

"I'll go pack." Atticus said, then went to get his stuff ready for when Charlotte would come to take them to Louisiana.

"Ready to get packing?" Patch asked.

"Yeah, let's go." Atticus smiled to him.

Patch smiled back and joined him.

"I'm worried about the werecats, Emily," Patrick said to his wife. "What if they get to the children?"

"I'm sure Atticus can handle them." Emily said.

"I hope so..." Patrick said.

"Same here." Emily sighed.

Patrick hugged Emily with a small sigh. Emily soon hugged him back.


	2. Chapter 2

Roughly a week later...

Darla and Amber were on the floor, playing an army game with Alvin and Urchin. There was then suddenly a moon glow on the army field which exploded the boys' side.

"Victory is ours!" Darla cheered.

"That's not fair, Darla, no Moon Staffs allowed!" Urchin glared.

"You're just lucky she didn't send Maisy into battle." Amber giggled.

"Yeah." Darla giggled as well in agreement with her best friend.

Maisy poked her head out of the army box. Urchin and Alvin then stood up and Alvin collected his army soldiers.

"We'll get you tomorrow, girls!" Urchin threatened as he left with the chipmunk boy out the front door.

"Not tomorrow," Darla replied. "My nana's coming over and she's taking all of us to Louisiana! It's an adventure thing..."

The phone then rang and Emily answered it. 

"Hello?" Emily replied as Darla and Amber said goodbye to the boys. "Oh, hello, Charlotte..." her voice then grew soft. "Oh... Yes, I'm sure they'll understand..."

"Oh, I just can't wait." Darla smiled.

"Yes, she's right here..." Emily said, then put the phone down. "That was your grandmother, Darla, she can't take you and the others to Louisiana, she has to help her friends with a convention out of the country."

"Nooo!" Darla moaned in dismay.

"She wants to talk to you," Emily said as she tried to hold out the phone to Darla, but the girl ran off and went up to her room in disappointment. "Darla!"

"What's wrong with Darla?" Patch asked.

Emily went back on the phone to finish up the call.

"Darla's nana can't take us to Louisiana." Amber frowned to Patch.

"That's terrible." Patch frowned.

Darla was lying in her bed with her face buried in her pillow. Emily gently knocked on the door.

"Go away, Mama Emily!" Darla sniffled, sounding quite miserable.

"I know, dear..." Emily came in anyway and hugged Darla comfortingly. "I'm sorry... And so is your grandmother... I wish you'd talk with her on the phone though, she had a wonderful surprise for you all."

"A wonderful surprise?" Darla asked.

"Yes," Emily replied. "As it seems, it's Daphne's birthday, and your grandmother has offered to have Mystery Inc come pick up Daphne as a surprise for her as well and you all can go with Mystery Inc all the way to Louisiana and they can come back and drop you off since your father and I won't be able to take you there."

"This is a wonderful surprise." Darla smiled.

Emily smiled back, then looked at the time. "Excuse me, but I need to meet your father in the linen closet."

Darla hugged her. "Good luck."

"Thanks." Emily smiled.

Darla gently patted her on the back. Emily then left her room to go upstairs and meet her husband and the others into the Netherworld. Darla decided to go tell Atticus the wonderful surprise.

"You gave Mo a flower?" Patch teased.

'Hush up..." Atticus said as he was reading one of his books.

Patch smirked while he watched his master exercise while reading the book. There was then thunder and lightning heard from outside the door.

"Mom and Dad must be in the Supernatural Realm now." Atticus noted.

They then heard someone knocking on the door.

"I'll get it!" Atticus set his book down and went out of his room. And where he saw Darla with a big smile as big as his muscles. "Hey, kiddo." he smiled to his little sister.

"Guess who's picking us up?" Darla smiled.

"I thought your grandmother was coming?" Atticus replied.

"Change of plans." Darla replied.

"What kind of changes?" Atticus asked as he lifted up one of the weights.

"Well, Nana can't take us," Darla explained. "She said Mystery Inc themselves is coming to pick us up and drop us off back home."

"That's awesome!" Atticus smiled.

Darla smiled back with eager excitement.

"This is so awesome!" Atticus smiled while lifting up his dumbbell weight.

Darla giggled. "Tell me about it!"

Amber and Darla then sat on the front porch and waiting for Mystery Inc to come pick them up and take them to Louisiana. Atticus and Patch soon came out, joining them.

"Any sign yet?" Patch called.

"Not yet." Amber replied.

Mo and Cherry soon arrived.

"Has the van come yet?" Cherry asked.

"No, you came at a good time." Atticus replied.

"I wonder where they could be?" Mo said.

"Maybe Shaggy and Scooby wanted to stop at Burger King?" Cherry guessed.

A little while later, a vehicle with Fred as the driver soon arrived.

"Finally!" Patch beamed and his tail wagged excitedly.

"Patch, I know you're excited, but could you tone it down a little?!" Cherry winced. "You're getting dust on my glasses!"

"Oops, sorry." Patch said, stopping his tail.

Patch gave a really bright smile to Daphne.

"Hi there!" Daphne smiled and gave him a gentle pat on the head.

"Sure has been a while since we've seen you, Daphne." Patch smiled.

"Yeah, I guess I've been so busy," Daphne smiled back. "I seemed to even forget my own birthday."

"Don't you have a calendar in your room?" Mo asked.

"Ah, busy schedules get the best of us, Mo," Cherry said. "Sometimes when finals are in school, I get so busy with them that I forget about everything else around me."

"Wow." Mo said.

"So, are we ready now?" Patch asked.

"Nope, not yet." Atticus said.

"Aww..." Patch groaned. "Now what?"

Atticus soon took down the Happy Birthday sign on the side of the vehicle to show the words 'Mystery Machine'. Daphne smiled at that.

"Happy Birthday, Daph," Mo smiled. "I'm glad to be here."

"And I'm glad you're here too." Daphne smiled.

"Now we're off to Louisiana." Darla smiled in excitement.

"This is going to be exciting." Patch smiled.

Once they were all set, they loaded up and were now traveling down the road.


	3. Chapter 3

"I'm sorry about your snacks, Scooby," Amber said as she took out a baggy of dog biscuits. "Would you like to try some of these biscuits?"

Scooby smiled as that sounded interesting.

Amber then took out a biscuit for him. "Here you go, Scooby."

Scooby soon ate it where he seemed to like it better than the stale Scooby Snacks. 

"You like that, huh, boy?" Amber smiled to the Great Dane. "I thought you would."

"I know Lucky misses them..." Patch chuckled. "As in, my brother, not Lucky in Shelter 17."

"Yeah, Lucky seems very fond of me..." Amber giggled.

"I noticed that." Patch smiled.

"Would you like one too?" Amber offered to Patch.

"Yes, please." Patch nodded.

Amber then gave him one of her biscuits.

"Like, mind if I try?" Shaggy asked.

"Um, sure." Amber said oddly. She then shared biscuits with him.

Shaggy took one of them and happily ate one.

"Eww..." Darla and Amber looked slightly grossed out.

"I know." Patch whispered.

Cherry yawned and looked rather sleepy.

"Not sleep well last night, Cherry?" Atticus asked.

"I felt sleepy, but I didn't get much so we could make it to the van..." Cherry said groggily. "Mind if I nap on the way?"

"Sure." Atticus shrugged.

Cherry yawned as she then got comfortable and snuggled down to take a little nap.

"She has weird sleep patterns..." Mo said to Atticus. "She's awake a lot more at night and very tired during the day."

"Yeah, it's like she's a vampire." Atticus said.

Cherry shook a chill down her spine as she went to sleep. Atticus and Mo glanced to Cherry strangely for that, but then continued to talk with each other.

"Alright, looks like we're ready to go now." Patch said.

"I certainly hope so..." Darla was anxious to go to Louisiana ever since her first adventure there. "Luckily we dont' have to worry about that Shadow Man ever again."

"Yeah." Atticus said.

Darla excitedly looked out the window before yawning slightly.

"Tired?" Amber asked.

"A little bit..." Darla admitted. "I didn't sleep much last night."

"Excited?" Amber asked before laughing.

"Yeah..." Darla laughed sheepishly.

"I knew it." Amber smiled.

Darla smiled sleepily.

"Get some rest, when you wake up, we should be there." Amber suggested.

"Yeah." Annabelle smiled.

Darla smiled sleepily and decided to take a nap. Annabelle held her backpack close as it seemed to shake slightly.

"Annabelle, I think something's moving in your bag." Mo said.

Annabelle smiled nervously.

"What's in there...?" Mo smiled suspiciously.

Annabelle sighed, she then reached into her bag and took out a magic wand which was glowing slightly.

"You brought your magic wand?" Mo asked.

"It might be important..." Annabelle replied. "You never know if you might need it and maybe some of Murray's help."

"You still talk with Murray?" Amber asked with a small smile.

"Well, yeah," Annabelle smiled back. "He is my fairy godfather."

"Good point." Atticus said.

"I hope I get to meet the Winx Club someday..." Annabelle sounded hopeful.

"I'm sure you will." Amber smiled.

"I've been wishing for it every night..." Annabelle admitted. "I had a feeling something weird might happen while we visit Louisiana."

"It just might." Atticus said.

"I'm just saying, we've had that one adventure together with Claudia and Discord..." Annabelle reminded.

"True." Patch said.

Annabelle smiled to Patch and gently pet him. "I've always hoped that I could adopt Boots as my very own dog, but since she lives with Fluttershy and Discord in Equestria now, it's probably for the best."

"Maybe you'll find your pet in Louisiana." Patch smiled.

Annabelle smiled back.

And soon after they all got in the Mystery Machine, they were off to Louisiana. Cherry and Darla slept on the way as it would be a long drive. And where it would be a long drive and a boat ride and another drive to their destination. Atticus woke up at one point a little too early, so he decided to read one of the books he brought along with him.

Mo then nuzzled against him in her sleep. Atticus smiled down at her before he looked back into his book. Mo nuzzled as she slept gently. Atticus smiled happy that Mo was comfortable.

"Hello, Atticus..." Twilight's voice said in the book. "If you ever need anything, you know where to find me."

Atticus did a double take. "Twilight?!"

"Hey, I found a way to speak through books." Twilight's voice smiled.

"Heh..." Atticus chuckled. "Well, it's good to hear from you."

"I wanted you to meet somepony," Twilight smiled, then had a cream-colored unicorn with red violet mane in a blue sweater with black glasses. "Moon Dancer, this is my good friend in this universe, Atticus, Atticus, this is Moon Dancer, a good friend of mine from Canterlot."

"It's nice to meet you, Moon Dancer." Atticus smiled.

"Nice to meet you too, Sir Atticus." Moon Dancer bowed.

"Sir Atticus?" Atticus asked with a laugh.

"Well, of course," Moon Dancer replied. "You are an alicorn in Equestria after all."

"Oh, right, well, you can just call me Atticus." Atticus smiled.

"Okay, Atticus." Moon Dancer then said.

"Twilight, I didn't know you had friends in Canterlot." Atticus smiled.

Twilight hid a slight flinch. "Um, yeah... Remember Cadence's bridesmaids at her and Shining Armor's wedding?"

"Yeah?" Atticus nodded.

"They were my friends before I was told to come to Ponyville," Twilight explained. "In fact, I was invited to a party by Moon Dancer, but I told them that I had lots of studying to do. Of course, you and Cherry have been best friends all your lives, so that never happened to you, right?" 

"Uhh... Something like that..." Atticus shrugged as he thought back.

*Flashback to an Orphanage*

We see two young children around the age of ten in a library with books together. 

"But according to this book, you're supposed to add the sodium chloride first." Young Atticus remarked.

"I read ahead, and to make a proper dessert treat, you need to add the molasses first." Young Cherry retorted.

"No, you're supposed to add the sodium chloride first!" Young Atticus argued.

Young Cherry turned her book over and looked foolish. "Oh.... I've got the wrong book."

Young Atticus soon sighed before getting the sodium chloride. Young Cherry face-palmed herself.

*End of Flashback*

 

Atticus sighed with a small laugh. "Cherry was so difficult."

"Wait, so studies did kind of get in the way of your friendship?" Twilight asked.

"Not really, mostly because we didn't go to school then," Atticus explained. "We just had tutors in the orphanage and we didn't go to school after Cinderella's father adopted us of course."

"That's good to know." Twilight said.

Atticus smiled. Twilight and Moon Dancer smiled back.

"And looks like you've got yourself a sleeping beauty." Twilight playfully smirked.

Atticus blushed and looked down to the sleeping Mo. "Yes, I should say so..." he then laughed weakly.

"Then why don't you kiss her?" Moon Dancer asked.

"I don't wanna bother her while she's sleeping..." Atticus smiled sheepishly.

Twilight narrowed her eyes with a smirk and eyebrow hook.

"No really." Atticus smiled sheepishly.

"I don't think she'll mind." Twilight insisted.

"Yeah." Moon Dancer nodded in agreement.

Atticus blushed as he looked down to Mo, though her eyes were covered due to her bandanna pulled down over them.

"Go on, kiss her." Twilight smiled.

"Kiss her!" Moon Dancer chanted. "Kiss her! Kiss her! Kiss her!"

Atticus soon took a deep breath and then he leaned in to kiss Mo. There was then suddenly a bump which woke Mo up, she then moved her bandanna up. Atticus leaned in closer as he was about to kiss Mo. Mo then smirked and leaned upward and kissed him on the lips to surprise him. This caused for Twilight and Moon Dancer to giggle. Atticus turned bright red while Mo had a smirk to him.

"Looks like that didn't go the way Atticus had intended." Twilight giggled.

"A kiss is just a kiss." Moon Dancer also giggled.

Atticus firmly pouted and slammed the book shut as the equine girls laughed teasingly.

"Oh, come on, they're just teasing." Mo smirked.

"I know..." Atticus looked away shyly.

Mo simply rolled her eyes with a playful smile. Atticus smiled shyly to her.

"You... Are... A... Goofball..." Mo ran her fingers up his chest and then dabbed him playfully on the nose.

Atticus blushed a bit.

"I didn't know strong guys blushed." Mo smirked playfully.

"Oh, come on now, it's perfectly normal..." Atticus smiled shyly.

"I know, I'm just--I'm just kidding." Mo smiled.

Atticus rolled his eyes while slightly sticking his tongue out. "If this is you now, I wonder how you'd be as a mother."

"The kids would listen to me." Mo replied.

"Oh, how so?" Atticus asked.

"They'd like me better." Mo smiled boastfully.

"I'm sure one of them would be like you." Atticus smirked.

"Yeah, 'cuz I'm awesome." Mo laughed.

"You sound just like Rainbow Dash." Atticus smirked.

"No, Rainbow Dash sounds like me and you are like Twilight." Mo retorted playfully.

"Oh, ha, ha, ha." Atticus pouted playfully.

Mo just laughed and ruffled up his hair.

"Hey!" Atticus laughed.

Mo laughed back with him. Fred and Daphne looked back to the two and had small smirks. Mo continued laughing until she touched one of Atticus's muscles. Atticus laughed, then noticed she stopped. He then noticed what she was looking at and where he gave him an idea how to entertain her. Mo smiled to him. Atticus smiled back and showed her a good time. They soon arrived at the boat.


	4. Chapter 4

Darla hummed dreamily in her sleep.

"Wake up, Darla, we're here." Amber said.

"Five more minutes..." Darla mumbled.

Patch came up to Darla's face, then licked her.

"Okay! Okay! I'm awake!" Darla giggled.

Patch smiled to her. "Good!"

Soon, Patch and Scooby looked outside one of the windows. There was a young woman who was traveling and getting some groceries. Patch smiled and waved at the woman.

"Who is that?" Annabelle wondered.

"I hope someone who can help show us around." Patch looked back to her.

"Oh, that's our new friend." Fred smiled.

"New friend?" Patch asked hopefully.

"Let's get to work and then get some food before we find this certain house." Fred suggested.

"More waiting?" Darla pouted.

"I know." Amber groaned.

"Ugh!" Darla groaned herself and flopped back.

"So boring!" Annabelle groaned.

"Now, calm down, it'll be just fine." Daphne promised.

The little girls scoffed and rolled their eyes as they got certain work done before they would then stop at a Cajun Restaurant to talk about their progress. 

"Some food would be good." Mo said.

"Well, come on and you guys can have whatever you want." Fred smiled.

Cherry then woke up and held her stomach, feeling instantly hungry.

"Then, let's go find some food." Patch smiled.

With that, they all came out of the van and decided to take a break from their latest going around until they would get on the road, talking about a place called 'Moonscar Island'.

"Hopefully someone who knows the island well enough can come with." Mo said.

"Yeah, but who?" Darla asked. "My nana's busy with Naveen and Tiana."

"Who knows?" Atticus shrugged.

"What I want is a house that's really haunted," Daphne said as they ate. "I mean, there must be one somewhere in Louisiana."

"There is." a female voice called out to them.

"Who said that?" Atticus asked, looking for the source.

"Over here..." a young woman said. She had long black hair with a red headband like apparel on her head, golden hoop earrings, a red vest with a lavender top, red skirt, and red shoes. "I work in it. Sorry, I couldn't help but overhear. I work as a chef at a house on Moonscar Island, a house that is really haunted."

"Jinkies." Velma commented.

"My name is Lena," the woman introduced herself. "Lena Dupree."

"Pleased to meet you, Ms. Dupree; my name is--" Atticus said about to introduce himself.

"Oh, you don't have to introduce yourself, I already know who you are, Atticus Fudo." Lena smiled.

"You know his name?" Cherry asked in surprise.

"Of course I do, who doesn't?" Lena giggled.

Atticus smiled shyly in response.

"And these are Mo Brown and Cherry Butler," Lena then noticed the other adventurers, then glanced to Darla. "I feel like I've seen you somewhere before."

"You mean in a movie?" Darla highly assumed.

"I don't think so, we don't have television out here." Lena said.

"No television?!" Annabelle's blue eyes widened.

"But we do get the newspapers delivered." Lena smiled.

Darla looked a little nervous.

"Don't worry, I know that you have changed your ways since that little incident." Lena said.

"Oh... Thanks..." Darla smiled to that. 

"You still remind me of someone I once knew..." Lena said. "It'll come to me eventually though."

"So, where's Moonscar Island?" Daphne then asked the Cajun woman.

"It's in the bayou not far from here," Lena explained. "A pirate named Morgan Moonscar died on the island and his spirit still haunts the place."

"Maybe he's trying to get revenge or something." Atticus said.

'Uh-huh..." Fred sounded doubtful. ""Well, no offense, Lena, but it's probably an old man dressed up in a pirate suit, trying to scare off the local kids."

"The ghost is real," Lena insisted. "Of course, if you're too scared to go--"

"Us scared? No, no, we're not scared." Atticus said.

""If you want to check it out, you're welcome to come by," Lena invited. "I'll be leaving as soon as I finish shopping."

"Well, uh, we'll think about it..." Fred replied before looking to the others. "Well, what do you think?"

"If it's a real haunted house, I say let's go for it," Atticus said. "Besides we've faced a witch's ghost."

"And a rather wicked descendant of that witch's ghost..." Cherry narrowed her eyes. 

"Yep, who are inside spell books." Atticus smirked.

"Hopefully we'll never see those guys again..." Cherry agreed.

"What do we have to lose?" Daphne sounded excited. "It's the best lead we had all day."

"True." Mo nodded in agreement.

"Hmm... I better do some research on this island..." Cherry said. "I brought my laptop with me." 

"Great." Atticus said.

Cherry took out her laptop and decided to look up this 'Morgan Moonscar'. Velma began to also do research on the island.

"Adventure..." Annabelle smiled excitedly. 

"So exciting." Amber smiled.

"Yeah!" Annabelle beamed. "I haven't had one in a long time!" 

"It sure has been a while." Darla smiled.

"That's why I'm so excited." Annabelle smiled back. 

"Found it!" Cherry called out.

"What'd you find?" Atticus came to her side.

"Apparently the island is roaming with zombies," Cherry informed. "That, and there have been mysterious disappearances around the island for years!" 

"Sounds like a mystery waiting to be solved." Atticus said.

"Sounds good to me," Fred said. "Especially that Lena, she's pretty..."

"Fred..." Daphne said in a warning tone of voice.

"I thought she would look good for the footage for our segment." Fred covered up. 

"Nice cover up." Atticus smirked.

Fred smiled nervously and shyly.

"Well, this island sounds promising anyway," Daphne replied. "We better find Shaggy, Scooby, Patch, and the girls before Lena takes off."

"Where are they anyway?" Fred asked.

"I'll give you one hint: Food." Atticus smirked.

"Of course..." Cherry darkly smirked herself.

The others were by a place called Pierre's Poor Boy's Sandwich Shop.

"These guys eat more than Charlie at Thanksgiving." Annabelle laughed.

"And Rolly." Amber added with a laugh herself. 

"Sounds like it." Atticus laughed.

"I see you boys like it hot." the man behind the stand chuckled to Shaggy and Scooby.

"Like, mo' hotter, mo' better, eh, Scoob?" Shaggy asked.

"Ro' rotter, ro' retter." Scooby agreed.

"Just remember you guys save some for me." Patch warned as they were given their sandwich. 

"Like, don't worry, Patch, we will." Shaggy smiled.

"Good." Patch smiled then. 

They soon added peppers on their sandwiches.

Patch sniffed the vegetables. "Peppers..."

"You like peppers, Patch?" Shaggy asked. 

"Never tried them before." Patch said.

Shaggy took out one pepper and held it out to the dalmatian puppy. Patch then bit into the pepper and ate it, looking calm at first. 

"Wow, like you're taking that rather well." Shaggy smiled. 

"Yeah, I don't get what the big deal i--" Patch replied, but then he started to sweat despite not having sweat glands and his face seemed to turn a spicy hot red and he yelled out like his mouth was on fire. "HAAAAAWWWWWWWWT!" he then panted and rushed to a body of water and drowned his muzzle into it to cool himself off. 

"Looks like his mouth couldn't handle the heat." Shaggy said.

Patch panted and relaxed himself as steam seemed to come out of his ears.

"Here you go." Amber handed Patch a carton of milk for the spiciness. 

"Oh, thank you!" Patch smiled before chugging down the milk.

"Better?" Amber smiled.

"Much..." Patch licked his muzzle after he guzzled down the milk. "Thank you so much, Amber."

"You're welcome." Amber smiled.

Patch felt a lot better and shook a shudder. "No more peppers for me..."

"When you guys are ready, we gotta get going." Velma walked over to the others.

"Why? Where are we going?" Patch asked.

"That kind woman named Lena offered to give us some help and we're going to see this creepy house..." Velma sounded excited about the creepy atmosphere.

"Cool! So it'll be like a mystery." Patch smiled.

"That's what Daphne is hoping for." Velma smiled back.

"Well, let's hope so too." Patch said.

After getting enough food, everyone returned to the Mystery Machine and were going to follow this Lena.

"That woman seems familiar somehow..." Atticus said to himself. 

"I know what you mean..." Darla agreed.

"How so?" Mo asked.

"I'm not sure, she just seems familiar..." Darla scratched her head in thought. "Like... I saw her in a dream maybe..."

"Same here." Atticus said.

"I'm sure you guys are just imagining things..." Mo merely shrugged.

"Maybe..." Atticus and Darla said.

Cherry seemed to have similar thoughts, but she didn't say anything.

"So, are we all ready?" Patch asked.

"I'm ready when you all are." Fred said as he got into the driver's seat.

"We're ready." Everyone said.

"Okay, let's go then!" Fred said as he then started the van and drove off once they were set.

And where they started to follow Lena. As they were driving, Lena was leading them to the docks to meet a ferryman.

"Ooh, a ferry." Amber smiled.

Cherry yawned as she seemed to doze off again.

"She sleeps a lot better in a car than she used to," Atticus said to the others. "I remember there was a time when she couldn't do that... She couldn't even sleep on the way to Jurassic Park with Lex and Tim Murphy."

"Maybe she's changed a bit since then." Fred said.

Atticus then gently shook Cherry. "Hey... Get up..."

"Hmm...?" Cherry's eyes cracked open slightly, she then sat up, unfolded her glasses and put them back over her face. "Oh, are we at the docks now?"

"Yep." Mo nodded.

"Okay..." Cherry said and then stretched.

And where Mo was right, they did make it to the dock.

"This is gonna be so cool, I haven't been on a boat before..." Darla said as she stared out the window to the ferry where there was a man on board already.

"That must be the captain." Annabelle said.

"Hope he's more pleasant than Captain Kiddie..." Cherry hid an eye roll as she remembered her first adventure with Tom and Jerry.

"I'm sure he is." Atticus said.

The gang had met Jacques the ferryman and he helped them aboard to continue their travel in Louisiana.

"This is going to be so exciting." Patch smiled.

Cherry looked rather fluish, then popped out a pill and popped it in her mouth and drowned it with her cool water bottle.


	5. Chapter 5

Fred videotaped the bayou after they came aboard. "Gosh, I'd sure hate to get lost in here." he commented with a chuckle.

"Well, way back in the 1700's, pirates used this bayou to hide from the law," Jacques educated them. "They know only a fool would come a'looking up in here."

Patch and Scooby soon came out through one of the windows.

"And Morgan Moonscar was one of those pirates?" Velma asked.

"He was the most famous one, him." Jacques replied.

"That looks like a catfish." Patch said as he and Scooby looked down at the waters.

"I didn't know you had dogs." Lena said, worried.

"Is that a problem, ma'am?" Atticus asked.

"We hope you don't mind, we just can't go anywhere without them." Mo said.

"Oh, I don't mind, but Simone might not feel the same..." Lena replied apologetically.

"Why wouldn't she mind?" Cherry asked. "Is she allergic to dogs?"

"Something like that..." Lena sounded distant.

Cherry gave her a wary eye in suspicion.

"Let me guess, she has cats, right?" Atticus guessed.

"Yes... You'll see..." Lena said.

"Sir, that's quite a big catfish..." Cherry looked over to Jacques as she looked into the water.

"That's probably Big Mona," Jacques explained. "There nobody never be able to catch her."

Atticus soon brought out a fishing pole and went to do just that.

"You just gave Atticus a challenge, sir." Cherry smirked.

"Oh, my..." Jacques was a little nervous for Atticus.

"I still think it's weird that you go fishing and yet you're part mermaid." Cherry said to Atticus.

"I'm a mystery nobody will ever solve." Atticus smirked before he set the right bait on the hook and the casted it into the water.

"Mess up... Mess up... Mess up... Mess up... Mess up..." Cherry said.

"Stop that!" Atticus scolded.

"Sorry." Cherry smirked.

Atticus soon took deep breaths before closing his eyes, letting the catfish come to the bait. The catfish came up from the water and squirted some water onto Cherry's face. Cherry squinted and glared as she now dripped wet. The catfish soon dived back in before it saw its favorite food, unknown it as being used as bait.

"You're mine, Big Mona..." Atticus grinned in determination.

The catfish then latched onto the hook. Atticus then used his god-like strength as he reeled in Big Mona into his arms.

Cherry flinched an folded her arms. "And the winner and still champion, Atticus Fu--"

Big Mona then whacked her in the face with her tail fin. 

"Stupid catfish..." Cherry grumbled.

"I don't believe it!" Jacques looked in shock.

"I'm stronger than I look, sir." Atticus smirked.

"Besides his muscles aren't for show." Mo smiled.

Atticus smiled to that, then looked down to Big Mona. "Hello there, Fishy~..."

"You sure are one strong feller, ain't ya?" Big Mona asked.

"Yep, don't mess with me." Atticus nodded.

"Y'all speak 'Fish'!" Big Mona looked surprised.

"I can talk to all animals." Atticus smiled.

"Fascinating stuff..." Big Mona replied. "Uh, I guess this means you're gonna eat me for supper."

"No way, I'm gonna keep you as a pet." Atticus smiled before using his crystal powers making a fish bowl full of water just right size and temperature for the catfish before putting Big Mona inside.

"Oh... Perfect..." Big Mona smiled.

Patch looked up, then slightly narrowed his eyes in jealousy of Atticus having a new pet.

"Hey Patch, guess what, you get to have a new friend! And don't get jealous, okay? I see that look in your eye." Atticus told the teenage Dalmatian pup.

"A new friend...?" Patch looked into the bowl.

Big Mona swam up to the end of the bowl and gave a small smile to Patch. 

"Just no splashing..." Patch warned.

"Don't worry, any pet of strong guy is a friend of mine." Big Mona smiled.

"Hm..." Patch smirked then.

There was then a group of alligators swimming up who looked rather hungry and aggressive.

"Good thing we're up here." Darla said.

"I still think we should move out of the way." Annabelle suggested.

Shaggy and Scooby were horrified, of course.

"Don't worry, guys; if any of them tries to attack us, I'll give 'em a beat down." Atticus said.

Cherry panted and wheezed. "Big Daddy Boo... Louis the Gator... Brutus and Nero... WHY AM I ALWAYS MEETING ALLIGATORS?!"

"Don't know." Atticus shrugged.

Cherry yelled out.

"Will you calm down?" Darla glared at her. "They won't hurt us."

"Uh-huh..." Cherry sounded doubtful.

"At least we haven't fallen off." Amber said.

"Or some of us..." Cherry leaned in to take a closer look.

"Cherry, you might wanna step back a little..." Mo advised.

"Why?" Cherry asked.

"Well, you could fall in..." Atticus said.

"Ah, mind your own business!" Cherry scoffed before she then lost her balance and yelped as she fell right into the water.

Atticus sighed before he decided to get good distance and then ran and dove right into the water.

Cherry spat out some water and glared, but her eyes widened at the alligators and she smiled nervously. "Nice gator..."

The alligator roared right in her face, blowing her hair back. Cherry yelled out as she tried to swim away as the alligators chased her. Atticus soon came up to the surface of the water and grabbed the alligators by the tails, stopping them in their tracks. Cherry shuddered and held herself nervously.

"It's over, Cherry." Atticus smirked.

"I wasn't scared..." Cherry poked her eyes out.

And where the alligators all then looked at Atticus and looked like they wanted to eat him for grabbing their tails, but Atticus didn't seem to be affected by their glares.

Atticus gave a death glare for the alligators. "No eating my friends!" And where he soon started to spin them around.

Cherry covered her eyes. The alligators yelled out and seemed to beg for mercy. Atticus soon stopped and let the alligators go, letting them drop into a boat and where he didn't seem to regret to let them land on the new boat. A grungy man came out from the boat and looked down to Cherry and Atticus. Atticus soon glared at the man not liking him even if he didn't know him before the strong Wiccan used his mermaid powers to make the water rise them up back onto their ship.

Cherry coughed and sputtered from the water and shook her hair as it dripped. "Gross!"

"Should've let the gators eat ya," the fisherman growled. "I can't stand tourists. And one of you even took Big Mona away!"

"Quit yer grumbling, Snakebite!" Jacques glared back. "You ain't never caught that fish and you ain't never gonna did!"

"Yeah, now that Big Mona's already gotten caught!" Darla called out to the fisherman before sticking her tongue out at him.

The fisherman scoffed and made water splash on all of them as he took his boat elsewhere.

"Not too friendly, is he?" Fred grumbled.

Soon enough, Atticus got both himself and Cherry dry.

"You okay, Big Mona?" Darla asked her brother's new pet fish.

"I hate that man..." Big Mona snarled, referring to Snakebite.

"Well, you won't have to see him ever again." Patch said.

"I certainly hope so." Big Mona replied.

A big brown pig snorted at the others on the other boat as he stayed by Snakebite's side. Patch soon blew at the big brown pig, causing a gust of window to blow the big brown pig was blown off the boat and landed into the water before Patch started to whistle innocently. The pig squealed in dismay and huddled behind Snakebite. Patch soon snorted firmly at the pig as a pig's sign he was not to be messed with. The pig seemed scared of Patch.

Patch just snickered at the pig, already knowing he had to be a bully. "You remind me of Dumpling." he then teased the pig.

"Do I even want to know who Dumpling is?" Big Mona asked.

"She's a really obnoxious pig back on the farm where my parents, brothers, and sisters live." Patch replied.

"How many?" Big Mona asked.

"Brothers and sisters?" Patch asked.

Big Mona nodded.

"Lucky... Rolly... Tripod..." Patch mumbled as he started to count. "Including me is 99."

"99?!" Big Mona asked in shock.

"Yep, 99 brothers and sisters." Patch said.

"Good thing you guys weren't huamn, you'd have some line in the bathroom." Amber joked with a laugh.

"So true." Patch laughed back in agreement.

"So, who was that thug anyway, Jacques?" Mo asked.

"That's ol' Snakebite Scruggs," Jacques informed. "He think the bayou is his own private preserve. He don't like anybody being in it, no, sir."

"Well, the next time we see him; I'll be sure to make enemies with him." Atticus smirked.

"Sounds good to me." Big Mona agreed.

"And as for that pig of his, oh, please." Patch scoffed.

The others laughed to that.

"Moonscar Island," Jacques announced as an island was coming into view. "Dead ahead."

"Thanks for the info." Atticus said.

"No problem." Jacques replied.

On the other docks, Lena appeared to be there and met them. They then drove out of the ferry to continue following Lena to her workhouse.

"Hey, Miss Lena!" Jacques shouted. "You give my best to Miss Lenoir, you hear, chere?"

"I'll do that, Jacques!" Lena shouted back. "Thanks!"

"Alright, Lena, lead the way." Atticus smiled.

"Follow me and hang on," Lena smiled back. "The road's a little bumpy."

"Yes, ma'am." Atticus saluted.

Lena smiled and went on with them following after.


	6. Chapter 6

After a little while, they came up to a beautiful house. When they were parking, they took a look at the porch and saw that it was crawling with cats.

Patch saw this and decided to hold Scooby back. "Down, Scooby!" he scolded the older dog.

Scooby snarled and wanted to chase after the cats. Atticus decided to join in and where it seemed to work.

"Scooby, cut it out!" he glared to the Great Dane.

"Ri rate rats..." Scooby growled. 

"Why do some of us dogs hate cats?" Patch asked.

"Instinct?" Mo shrugged. "The only cats I really hate are Aunt Sarah's though." 

"Now those cats, I hate." Patch said.

"I think we all do." Cherry had to agree.

Scooby got loose and went after the cats.

"No, Scooby!" Patch bit onto his tail. 

This caused Scooby to yelp in pain.

"Sorry, Scooby, but ith's for your own good." Patch muffingly replied. 

"Aww! Rine." Scooby frowned.

Patch then let go and spit up a little. "Gah! Don't make me have to do that ever again!"

A woman with short blonde hair who had a very stern look on her face came out.

"That must be her." Atticus whispered.

"Miss Lenoir!" Lena called to the woman who was her employer. 

"Hello, ma'am." Atticus greeted with a bow.

Mo then curtsied herself shyly.

"Who brought these... These... Dogs?!" Miss Lenoir glared to Scooby and Patch.

"Rogs?" Scooby looked around. "Rhere?"

"She's referring to us." Patch whispered.

"Roh." Scooby replied.

"I'm terribly sorry," Daphne said to the blonde woman. "We should've hold on to him better. I'm Daphne Blake, of Coast to Coast. You know, the TV show."

"We do not have television on my island." Miss Lenoir replied as she grabbed onto her necklace which looked like a green cat head. 

"That's a beautiful necklace, Miss Lenoir." Atticus said, noticing the jewelry.

"Thank you..." Miss Lenoir replied, but she didn't dare crack a smile. "Lena, what are they doing here?"

"It's all my fault, Miss Lenoir," Lena spoke up. "I heard these folks say they wanted to see a real haunted house. So I thought--"

"You might show them mine, I see," Miss Lenoir replied. "Really, Lena."

"Oh, but it's such a unique and beautiful house." Mo said.

"Picture perfect," Fred agreed. "Just how old is it?"

"It has been in my family for many generations," Miss Lenoir explained. "It was a pepper plantation. Some of the hottest peppers in Louisiana grow on this island."

"Wow." Patch smiled.

Shaggy chuckled at the mention of peppers.

"So, um, is this house haunted?" Cherry asked.

"Yes, it is a old house with restless spirits," Miss Lenoir explained. "You're welcome to look around... If you like."

"We would love to." Atticus smiled.

"Do you mind us taping?" Daphne asked.

"No, of course not," Miss Lenoir replied. "In fact, I'll be most flattered."

The group was then on the way up to the porch, but the woman stopped them with a glare to the canines.

"But, you have to do something about your... Dogs."

"Patch, you don't have anything to be worried about him; he's good with cats as for Scooby, well, we'll make sure he doesn't chase any of your cats." Atticus said.

"Put him in the kitchen for a while." Cherry suggested. 

"Yeah, that always keeps him under control." Patch said.

"If it will keep him from chasing my cats, you're welcome to my kitchen." Miss Lenoir allowed.

"Groovy!" Shaggy exclaimed excitedly. "C'mon, Scoob!"

The two then excitedly went inside the house to find the kitchen. Patch soon joined them to see what was in the kitchen.

"Of course your'e going to..." Cherry deadpanned to Patch. 

"He's a dog, what are ya gonna do?" Atticus shrugged.

"Yeah... Yeah..." Cherry nearly scoffed. 

They all soon went inside, except for Mo who seemed suspicious about the gardener.

"You coming, Mo?" Darla called.

"Coming!" Mo called back and kept an eye on the gardener almost as though she didn't trust him somehow. 

"Oh, you must be suspicious about our gardener, right?" Lena asked Mo.

Mo yelped slightly and looked over to Lena. "Um... I..."

"It's okay, that's just Beau." Lena said.

"Beau?" Mo replied.

"Come on, let's get you inside." Lena took her inside the house. 

"Well, okay." Mo said.

Scooby, Shaggy, and Patch entered the kitchen.

"Ugh... Nothing here but cat food... "Patch stuck his tongue out. He then looked inside a cupboard. "Hmm..." he then stopped and sniffed a pot and turned to the stove. "Is that Gumbo, I smell?" he then asked, dangling his tongue out. 

"Why, yes it is, Patch." Lena smiled.

"I thought so," Patch smiled back. "You must have a very special recipe... May I recommend some Tabasco?" 

"Um, sure." Lena said before getting the spice.

Patch smiled as he watched her put in the spice. 

"Mind if we have a taste?" Shaggy asked as Lena stirred in the Tabasco. 

"Trust me, if you ever need any taste testers for any food, Shaggy and Scooby are the ones for the job." Patch said.

"Be my guests," Lena smiled to Shaggy and Scooby as she carried a tray of lemonade. "Let me know how you like it." 

"You heard her, guys." Patch smiled.

Shaggy then poured the gumbo into a huge pot before taking a sip from the ladle. "Like, not bad, but I think it needs a little more spice, do you think so, guys?" he then asked the dogs.

"Ruh-huh." Scooby agreed after sipping some of the gumbo. 

"Hmm... I guess a pepper would do." Patch said.

Shaggy and Scooby then opened the pantry and found a jar of pickled peppers.

"These poppies ought to do the trick." Shaggy suggested.

Everyone else came into the living room by the fireplace. 

"Wow, what a fireplace." Atticus smiled.

"Yeah, that's totally exciting..." Cherry deadpanned at his observation.

Scooby and Shaggy were then suddenly heard screaming and they ran into the living room to chug down the lemonade and water from a container.

"I told you guys to take it easy on the peppers!" Patch said. 

"Like, sorry, dude." Shaggy said.

"Those were Moonscar Island peppers." Lena replied.

"I wasn't exaggerating when I said there were the hottest peppers in Louisiana." Miss Lenoir spoke up. 

"I warned them to take it easy on the peppers, ma'am, but they didn't listen." Patch said.

"Please, call me Simone," the blonde woman replied. "Call we continue our tour of the house?"

"I'll be with you all in a minute, Simone." Patch smiled.

"Take your time." Simone replied.

"You guys really should stay away from those peppers..." Darla folded her arms at Shaggy and Scooby. 

"I told them to take it easy but would they listen? Nooooo....." Patch said.

"Oh, poor Patch." Amber giggled and gently pet him.

"Like, Patch, why don't you catch up with them?" Shaggy asked.

'Okay, but stay away from the peppers!" Patch said, putting much emphasis. 

"We will, we will." Shaggy said.

Patch nodded firmly and came to Atticus's side as the boy held the large fish bowl with his new pet inside. 

"Why, did you catch Big Mona?" Simone asked. "That's impossible!"

"Anything's possible for a Poss--Erm... Fudo." Atticus replied with confidence. 

"You must be incredibly strong then." Simone said.

"Oh, he sure is, Miss Lenior." Lena smiled, feeling Atticus muscles.

Atticus smiled bashfully. Mo looked slightly angry to that.

"On with the tour then." Simone said, going to show them around while Shaggy and Scooby went back into the kitchen to look for more food. 

Lena seemed to be attached to Atticus more than the others. Cherry was walking with the others until Mo suddenly grabbed her and made her fall upside down on the floor. 

"Can I talk with you about Atticus?" Mo asked. "You know him better than anyone else."

"Uh, sure, Mo, whatever you want..." Cherry sounded nervous. 

"Has he ever used his strength or muscles to attract other woman?" Mo asked.

"Uh, not to my knowledge..." Cherry replied. "I've never really seen interested in finding a mate in his life until he had met you." She then saw that look in Mo's eyes and then looked to Atticus who had Lena holding onto his arm which caused the perky goth to smirk.

"What's so funny?" Mo asked her.

"You jelly~..." Cherry teased. 

"I-I am not!" Mo blushed.

Cherry laughed. "You sooo are!"

"It's not funny, Cherry!" Mo glared.

Cherry just kept laughing. "Ooh, Monique Brown's gone green-eyed!"

"So?" Mo pouted. "I've always had green eyes!"

"From envy?" Cherry smirked. 

"Touche." Mo pouted.

Cherry then hopped up in front of Mo. "Relax, it's not like Atticus is gonna cheat on you with a girl he just met..."

"True." Mo nodded back.

"By the way, stop doing that to me, I know you're tough, but you wouldn't hurt your boyfriend's best friend..." Cherry narrowed her eyes. 

"Sorry." Mo said.

"You better be, cuz I'm tough too!" Cherry glared and did karate moves. "Ha! Yeeeah! Whooo! BAM!" she then punched the wall with her fist before letting out a strained whimper in pain. 

"I'll go get some ice." Mo sighed.

"Man, you guys almost sounded like you saw one of those ghosts." Cherry commented about Shaggy and Scooby screaming.

"Like, sorry but those peppers are really the hottest peppers in the world." Shaggy smiled.

"Remind me to never have a pepper..." Darla said to Atticus.

"I'll remember." Atticus said.

Darla nodded to him then.

"Shall we continue the tour then?" Simone suggested.

"Yes, please." Daphne smiled.

They were being shown around until they heard screaming again.

"Scooby, Shaggy!" Patch called in a scolding tone of voice. 

"Riting." Scooby told him.

"Writing?" Atticus asked.

"What writing?" Velma added.

"L-L-Like, ghost writing!" Shaggy exclaimed. He pointed at the wall, where they see a writing that said "GET OUT". "See? This place IS haunted!"

"Whoa!" Mo said, surprised.

"Fred, get a shot of that!" Daphne told her cameraman boyfriend. "Simone, could you come stand next to me please?" she then asked before doing up her hair quickly.

"Can Atticus be in the shot too?" Darla smiled.

"Darla!" Atticus gaped at her.

"That sounds perfect, Darla!" Daphne smiled.

Atticus smiled shyly. "Well, okay, just this once."

Atticus soon came over to Simone and Daphne as Fred got the camera started. Simone stood next to Daphne while Fred worked with the camera. Fred was soon counting down before turning on the camera.


	7. Chapter 7

"Here we are in Miss Simone Lenoir's kitchen," Daphne began to report once he got down to 'one'. "Where we have our first encounter with the supernatural spirits in Moonscar Mansion. You can feel the chill in the air."

Suddenly a gust of wind came in which made her then shiver. Only, it was not wind, it was a ghostly aura. 

"Cut!" Daphne called. "Who opened the window?"

"Um, Daphne, look." Mo said.

Fred looked with them and saw a message written o nthe wall. 'BEWARE'.

"Spooky..." Cherry had a small smirk.

"Well, at least it can't get any creepier." Atticus said.

"I wouldn't say that..." Cherry sounded excited about the creepiness.

"The haunting might be starting," Simone suggested. "After sundown, the ghosts get more restless."

"What's next? The ghosts start to make me float in the air?" Atticus smirked.

"YES!" Cherry cheered with a rather wicked and crazy laugh. "Let the chaos begin! Oh, how I enjoy the spread of discord!"

Atticus was soon floating in the air with a familiar chuckle of a certain draconequus.

"Oops, spoke too soon..." Cherry's eyes went flat.

"Discoooord!" Atticus called aggressively.

"Oh, come now, you know you love it." Discord's voice chuckled.

"Discord, put me down." Atticus said.

"Oh, very well..." Discord's voice said in defeat, then let Atticus come down to the floor.

"Discord in our dimension?" Cherry wondered. "How could that be possible?"

"I'm the Lord of Chaos and Disharmony, I can be anywhere," Discord smirked as he appeared before Atticus started floating again. "I swear that is not me."

"Quit it!" Atticus yelped.

"Whoa, this just keeps getting better and better!" Daphne gushed.

"Atticus, I swear I have nothing to do with this one." Discord said.

"Uh-huh..." Atticus sounded doubtful. "Why aren't you in Equestria?"

"I sensed a dark presence here." Discord said.

"How dark...?" Cherry asked.

Darla trembled slightly. "You don't mean Shadow Man dark, do you?"

"No, my dear; I mean like ancient dark presence." Discord told her.

Darla looked absolutely frightened.

"Keep rolling, Fred," Daphne urged. "Maybe we'll have another ghost manifestation!"

Cherry yelped as she was suddenly floating in the air. "All right, who's the comedian?!"

Velma was soon included as well.

"Okay, I'm in for a good joke once in a while, but this is going a bit too far." Discord said.

"I feel nauseous..." Cherry held her stomach.

"This has to be done by wires." Fred suggested, not believing in dark magic.

"Sorry, my good man, but there no wires here." Discord said, flying above the three that were floating.

"Discord, make it stop or else I'll use 'The Stare'!" Cherry threatened.

"Oh, no, not your stare!" Discord feigned fright. "Not your dark, depressing, sadistic stare!" he then laughed out loud and then cleared his throat. "Sorry, Cherry, I couldn't resist, anyway, they are truly floating, I suspect the enemies are using voodoo dolls."

"Of course, only voodoo dolls could be able to do this." Atticus said.

"I want a doll!" Darla pouted.

"No, Darla, a voodoo doll is a doll that someone else uses that looks like someone else to control the person it resembles." Mo explained.

"Oh..." Darla didn't look so jealous then. 

Daphne seemed to enjoy this however.

"Someone mind getting us down?" Cherry asked.

Shaggy and Scooby then seemed to come out of nowhere and they gasped as the ones floating suddenly fell on top of the two. Shaggy caught Velma in his arms while Cherry fell on Scooby and where Atticus fell right on Discord.

"Well, at least I had a soft landing..." Cherry said, dazed with her glasses crooked.

"Thanks for saving my fall, Shaggy." Velma smiled.

"Like, it was no problem at all, Velma." Shaggy smiled sheepishly as he carried her like a bride.

"Ahem!" Darla cleared her voice with a smirk.

Shaggy and Velma looked to her and then blushed. Shaggy set Velma back down on the ground and they looked to each other shyly and nervously.

"Did you get that all?" Cherry asked Fred. "I think we should check out the tape."

"I sure did." Fred said.

"Okay, let' check out the video." Cherry suggested.

"Good idea, Cherry." Discord agreed.

"Uh, do you have a human form?" Cherry asked. "I think Shaggy and Scooby are gonna feel weird around a draconequus."

"Scooby and Patch are talking animals, how are they gonna feel weird with me around?" Discord asked.

"Your horns, your claws, your wings..." Cherry said. "We dont' have draconequuses in this world."

"Oh very well." Discord pouted before snapping his lion fingers to make him change into a human form.

"How do I look?" he then asked.

"It'll do..." Cherry shrugged.

They all then came together and watched the recording on Fred's camera.

"Cut! Who opened a window?" Daphne complained in the video.

"Okay, stop it right there." Mo suggested.

Fred then stopped the video.

"Can you rewind it?" Darla asked. "I thought I saw something."

Fred rewound the video.

"Okay, pause it!" Darla then said.

Fred paused the video and saw what looked like a ghost pirate.

"Who is that?" Mo asked.

"It's the ghost of Morgan Moonscar," Simone sneaked up behind them. "Here, let me show you..." She then went to a bookcase.

After a short while, she found the book and turned to a page that had the ghost pirate's picture on it.

"Morgan Moonscar?" Atticus asked.

"Yes," Simone came next to him with her book. "This is the portrait of Morgan LeCrite, the moon-shaped scar is why he became better known as Morgan Moonscar.""

"I guess that's an 'eye' sore." Discord joked.

"Ugh..." Cherry groaned and face-palmed as Discord laughed out loud at his own joke.

"Like, we'll be happy to get out." Shaggy said to Simone nervously.

Scooby nodded in agreement.

"A real pirate ghost!" Daphne was thrilled. "Fabulous! I can't thank you enough for opening your haunted house to us, Simone!"

"You mean you're not frightened?" Simone asked.

"Are you kidding?" Daphne smiled. "We don't get scared off that easily."

"That's easy for you to say..." Darla actually sounded scared as she stood with Scooby and Shaggy.

"Besides, it's probably just a hologram or some guy in a pirate suit." Fred shrugged.

"Nope, that was an actual ghost; if it was a hologram, then we would have seen the hologram projector shine its light." Atticus said.

"As usual, Atticus is right..." Cherry spoke up. 

"That's a mystery though." Velma said.

"I think we should go back to the kitchen, there might be something behind that wall." Mo said.

There was then a mysterious growling noise heard.

"What's that?!" Darla panicked.

"That would be Shaggy and Scooby's stomachs." Atticus said.

"Oh..." Darla chuckled sheepishly for feeling scared.

"How about a picnic?" Mo suggested to everyone.

"You can go with Shaggy and Scooby and have the picnic if ya want," Lena smiled as she wrapped her arms around Atticus's right arm. "While the rest of us, continue the tour~"

Atticus glanced at Lena oddly.

"Um... Okay..." Cherry shrugged while Mo seemed to stare at Lena with her right eye twitching.

"Like, come on, Darla, you can help me and Scoob pack the picnic basket." Shaggy said.

"Sounds good to me." Darla agreed.

"Come on, Atticus, let's take a look around~" Lena smirked.

"Um, okay." Atticus said.

"But could you carry me? I think twisted my ankle." Lena pouted while feeling her right ankle.

"Uh, when...?" Atticus asked her strangely. "You seemed just fine a minute ago."

"I know, but I think someone twisted it with a voodoo doll." Lena said.

"Hmm... Well... Okay, come here then." Atticus said then.

Lena soon came over to Atticus as he lifted her up bridal style. "Ooh, you sure are strong," she then smiled. "Do you exercise a lot?"

"I've been known to dabble." Atticus smiled friendly as he carried her.

Mo narrowed her eyes with her arms folded as she looked like she had a sneaky suspicion.


	8. Chapter 8

Scooby, Shaggy, and Darla were starting to pack up the picnic basket that they found. 

"Potato salad," Darla listed the foods as she added them to the basket with Shaggy and Scooby. "Pickled peppers, a 20 foot long sandwich--" she then looked up. "Uh, guys, that sandwich doesn't look like it's gonna stick."

"Like, we have a solution to that." Shaggy said.

"Oh?" Darla asked.

Shaggy and Scooby then ate the sandwich on both sides to narrow it down and then made it into a five foot sub instead of twenty. 

"Brilliant..." Darla muttered.

"Now, off to the picnic we go." Shaggy smiled.

"You got it." Darla agreed.

Shaggy and Scooby carried the basket as they then went off to their little picnic. 

Velma, Mo, and Discord soon came back into the kitchen, coming over to the wall where the writing was. 

"You're sure you didn't do anything, O Lord of Chaos?" Mo gave a warning look to Discord.

"I swear!" Discord promised. "Cross my heart, hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye!"

"What the heck was that?" Velma asked.

"What was what?" Discord asked.

"Never mind that now." Mo said as she examined the wall. 

Velma shrugged, then hummed in thought as she then picked at the wall as she had a suspicion there.

"Here, use this." Discord magicked up a spatula so she could do that easier and quicker.

"Thanks." Mo smiled.

Velma then used the spatula to try to scratch harder to see if she could find anything unusual and there were letters which spelled out 'MAELSTROM'. Atticus soon entered the kitchen with Lena still in his arms.

'What are you doing in my kitchen?" Lena asked, almost as though she were offended by the others.

"Jinkies!" Velma was surprised. "Looks like I got carried away."

"Hello, Lena, how's your ankle?" Mo folded her arms with narrowed eyes.

"A little better." Lena said as she started to feel Atticus's chest/pecs.

Mo twitched as she looked angry and jealous of the actions.

"Uh, let's go in the library..." Velma said quickly and left with Discord.

Mo glared and then left with them.

Cherry was in the library as she leaned in a chair. "Ah, total relaxation, I could get used to this... No evil spells to worry about, no ghosts to chill me... And best of all, no loudmouth annoying warlocks."

"Cherry, please help us find a book while trying to help me keep Mo calm." Velma said.

Cherry opened one eye. "Can't you see I'm resting?"

"Come on, Cherry..." Velma said.

Cherry sighed, then got up as she walked over. "Okay, what book are we looking for?"

"Something that can tell about a ship's name." Velma said.

Cherry adjusted her glasses and skimmed through the various books. She then found a possible book and opened it to see if she could find anything for Velma. Mo continued to look enraged as she couldn't stop thinking about Lena and thinking of her as an evil witch.

"You okay, Mo?" Velma asked nervously.

"That stupid witch keeps flirting with my man..." Mo snarled and shook her fists.

"Mo, trust me, Atticus won't cheat on you," Cherry looked up from the book. "He's more mature than that."

"She acted like she had twisted her ankle and then she was feeling his chest!" Mo glared.

"Calm down..." Cherry said.

"HOW CAN I CALM DOWN?!" Mo nearly screamed. "She's moving in on MY MAN!"

"Easy..." Cherry droned.

Velma began to try to calm Mo down.

"Well, here's Morgan Moonscar's picture..." Cherry said as she held open the book. "And it says 'MAELSTROM', whatever that is supposed to mean, was the name of his ship."

Velma soon read the book to see she was right.

"I feel like I've heard this from somewhere before... But where...?" Cherry wondered.

Drell disguised as a spider and hunched on her shoulder. "Maybe from me?"

"SPIDER!!!!" Cherry shrieked, then hit it with the book. "DIE! DIE! DIIIIIEEEE!!!"

Soon enough, the spider changed back into Drell who was glaring at Cherry. Cherry grinned nervously then, she then chuckled sheepishly and dusted him clean.

"Hello, Drell." Mo said.

"Hello, everyone." Drell greeted.

"Wh-Wh-What b-b-brings y-y-you here?" Cherry asked.

"I wanted to warn you all, but since I've been thrashed with a book, perhaps I shall take my business elsewhere." Drell turned his back on Cherry.

"No, please, tell us." Velma said.

"I dunno..." Drell shook his head.

"PLEASE!" Cherry begged. "Do what you want with me, but just tell us! I'll let you do whatver you want and I won't call for Atticus!"

"Really?" Drell smirked.

Cherry gulped, but then nodded.

Drell grabbed her hands to see her fingers were uncrossed. "Deal!"

"Great." Cherry frowned.

Drell chuckled as he took out a date book and wrote something in.

"DRELL!" Cherry scolded. "SPEAK!"

"Let's just say I know about the ghosts and something called 'werecats'." Drell said.

"Werecats?" Velma asked.

"Yeah, you know, like werewolves or weredogs, but with cats," Drell said. "I've met a couple back in my day when I was with an old flame named Vanessa."

"Interesting." Mo said.

"Okay, that's enough conversation," Drell grabbed Cherry by her collar and lifted her off the floor. "Say Cherry, ya look hungry, how about a nice KNUCKLE SANDWICH?!"

"Come on, surely you have more information than that!" Cherry begged.

"Yeah." Mo said.

"All right, fine..." Drell dropped Cherry. "Honestly, this was 300 years ago, I can't remember their names right now... This was after I left Hilda at the altar and we tried to see other people."

"Can you at least tell us their last names?" Velma asked.

"Let me think..." Drell tried to think. "I wanna say 'Lenoir and Dupree'."

"Yes! I knew that Lena was evil!" Mo cheered.

"Aw, Mo, it's probably just a coincidence." Cherry said as she tried to stand herself up.

"No way! She is truly evil!" Mo glared.

"Take it easy!" Cherry put her hands on her shoulders.

"That girl is even trying to take Atticus from me!" Mo grabbed her hands and squeezed them painfully while she was enraged. "How could I possibly take it easy?!"

"I'm sensing jealousy~" Discord sang.

Cherry bit her lip and whimpered as Mo's grip was hurting her.

"SHUT UP!" Mo roared to the draconequus. 

"My, somebody has a temper..." Discord folded his arms then.

"Mo... My hand... You are hurting it..." Cherry whimpered.

Mo then let go.

"Ow, ow..." Cherry whined in pain as her hands were now red and throbbing.

"Sorry, Cherry." Mo frowned.

Cherry whimpered from the pain.

"It's just that I can't see someone else around Atticus..." Mo narrowed her eyes. "A lot of girls drool over him because he's so smart and strong, except you, Cherry."

"That's because he's like a brother to me," Cherry explained. "I do love him, but in a sibling sort of way."

"Aw!" Mo smiled.

"Drell, could I have some ice please?" Cherry begged.

"I'll get you an ice pack, my dear." Discord said before using his magic to bring out a magical ice pack as it walked up to Cherry's hand.

Cherry shivered and winced once the ice touched her sore hands, but at least they would get better.

"So, how's Fluttershy?" Drell smirked to Discord.

"She's doing wonderful." Discord said.

"Anything else going on?" Drell asked.

Discord smiled shyly. "Well, if you must know, Nurse Sweetheart had to see her because she was craving chocolate milk lately and it turns out we're going to be having another baby."

"Right on time." Drell smirked.

"Excuse me?" Discord asked.

Drell snapped his fingers which summoned Skippy. "Okay, pay up!" he then held out his hand, expecting money.

Skippy soon pouted before he gave Drell $50. Drell collected the money and snickered.

"Any kid you have is gonna be a real screwball, Discord." Cherry rolled her eyes.

"Hmm... That sounds like a perfect name for the girl or boy we'll have." Discord smiled.

"Wait what?" Cherry asked.

"Oh, my little Screwy!" Discord marveled at the name already. "I wonder what he or she will look like as a foal!"

"Wow, I guess you helped him into finding the perfect name." Velma said.

"Oh, joy..." Cherry rolled her eyes sarcastically.

"Thank you for the help, Cherry." Discord said.

"Sure, anything for a friend." Cherry deadpanned.

"Same old Cherry." Discord smiled.

Cherry merely sighed and shook her head at Discord.


	9. Chapter 9

Atticus walked over and Mo folded her arms and glared at him with her green eyes in hatred and betrayal. 

"How's Miss Dupree?" Mo asked sharply.

"She's doing great." Atticus said.

"I bet..." Mo seemed to be seething from jealousy.

Cherry nervously walked away to let Atticus and Mo have some privacy.

"Mo, are you jealous?" Atticus smirked playfully.

"No, I'm just mad that she's trying to steal you from me!" Mo threw her arms up in outrage.

"She's not going to steal me away from you." Atticus assured her.

"Uh-huh, I'd like to believe that, she's clearly hitting on you..."Mo glared.

"Mo, I think you're just jealous..." Atticus replied.

"I AM NOT!" Mo screamed in his face. "She is a beast!"

"Okay, okay, I'll stay away from her." Atticus said.

"You better..." Mo narrowed her eyes and walked off.

Atticus watched Mo go and scratched his head as he wondered what had gotten into her. Cherry went in a guest room alone to do some research on the island.

Later, Simone wanted to know why Velma, Mo, and Discord had destroyed half her kitchen. "Would you mind telling me why you destroyed half my kitchen?"

"Well, according to this book, the MAELSTROM was the name of Morgan Moonscar's pirate ship." Velma defended.

"I'm not surprised," Simone replied. "Parts of this house is quite old. The pieces of the pirate ship could've been used for construction. Morgan Moonscar was rumored to have buried treasure of this island, though it was... Never found."

"That is interesting." Discord said.

"Talk about a real mystery." Mo put her hands on her hips.

"You said it." Atticus said.

"Well, look who's mind is outside of Lena." Mo muttered.

"Mo, stop..." Atticus sighed. "There's no need to be jealous, I'd never love anyone other than you." 

"Honest?" Mo asked.

"Honest, cross my heart and hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye." Atticus said.

Mo giggled to that. "Yes, Pinkie Pie."

Atticus smirked to that, knowing it would cheer her up.

"Perhaps someone is only pretending to be this Morgan Moonscar to scare people off the island to get some sort of treasure all to themselves, hmm?" Discord suggested. 

"Nope, it's definitely a real ghost, I just know it." Atticus said.

Simone seemed to glance at the term of 'ghosts'.

"You might be right," Mo said. "After meeting you and Cherry; I believe anything." 

Meanwhile with Shaggy, Scooby, and Darla...

Shaggy was eating yet another pepper.

"You guys and those peppers..." Darla folded her arms. "I'm starting to think they aren't good for you." 

Shaggy's eyes started to tear up from the spiciness of the peppers.

"I don't think they even know when to stop eating." Big Mona said as Darla had brought the catfish with them for more outside experience.

"That's Shaggy and Scooby all right," Darla looked back into her bowl. "Are you hungry, girl?" 

"A little." Big Mona said.

"Hmm... Did Atticus conjure up any fish food?" Darla looked around the picnic. 

Luckily, Darla found fish food just for Big Mona. "Here ya go."

"Careful with how much ya give, it could kill me if you overfeed me." Big Mona warned.

Darla nodded and poured enough food for the new family pet. "There ya go." 

"Thanks." Big Mona smiled as she began to eat.

Darla smiled back. Scooby tried to wash the pepper down with Shaggy's sandwich, but was stopped and given potato salad as Simone's cats were coming by. 

"Uh-oh, Darla, look." Big Mona said.

"Hey, get out of here!" Darla scolded the cats. "Go on, shoo!" 

Scooby started to chase the cats. Some of the cats actually seemed scared of Scooby and backed off. Scooby then chased the cats into the garden which ruined it slightly.

"Uh-oh." Darla frowned at that. 

"Dumb dog." Big Mona sighed.

"That grouchy gardener isn't going to be happy about this." Shaggy frowned. 

"Let's go after Scooby." Big Mona said.

Darla picked up Big Mona's bowl and walked with Shaggy to catch up with Scooby. 

Scooby kept on chasing the cats.

The cats went into an old log which led Scooby into it and he got stuck due to how big he was and slipped against mud. 

"Oh, Scooby." Darla sighed.

The cats laughed at Scooby. Scooby struggled to get himself free from the log.

"Just give up." Big Mona sighed.

Darla set the bowl down and tried to pull Scooby out. Scooby continued to try to get free. Darla struggled until they two then flung back and ended up in the mud which made the cats laugh harder. A frog then hopped onto Darla's head and croaked. 

"Oh, brother." Big Mona sighed.

"At least you're not laughing." Darla sighed to the catfish. 

"True." Big Mona nodded.

Once Scooby got free, he continued to chase the cats.

"Scooby Doo, you stop that!" Darla cried out. 

"He doesn't seem to be listening." Big Mona said.

"Dogs..." Darla sighed. "Why can't they all be good like Patch?" 

"I have no idea." Big Mona sighed back.

"You could try to help." Darla narrowed her eyes to the lazy catfish. 

"Oh, sure and in the process, I die from being out of the water!" Big Mona glared.

"Well, excuse me!" Darla glared back, then groaned. "Oh, my gosh, I'm arguing with a fish..." 

They soon lost track of Scooby.

"Scooby...?" Darla called nervously and worriedly. She soon saw Scooby and Shaggy running away from something and where she got her answer as she saw the warthog from before charging at them and her. She picked up Big Mona's bowl and ran with her with a scream. 

"Why is that thing chasing us?!" Big Mona screamed before glaring at Scooby. "What did you do?!"

"Ruthin'!" Scooby frowned as they ran for their lives.

"Just keep running!" Darla screamed.

The pig snorted violently as he chased then down.

"At least it can't get worse." Darla said.

Big Mona rolled her eyes. "Ask and shall receive."

They soon fell in a hole.

"Told ya." Big Mona smirked.

The pig snorted in victory as they were now trapped in the hole.

"Zoinks!" Shaggy cried. "How humiliating."

"You can say that again." Darla groaned.

The pig shoved big amounts of mud and grime against the fallen others before going off.

"Hey, BLT! I just got my hair done!" Darla glared while shaking her fist.

"Let's get out of here." Big Mona said.

Shaggy started to climb out. "Like, hang on, I'll have us out in a sec."

"Ri rope so." Scooby commented.

"Same here." Big Mona agreed.

Shaggy grabbed onto a root and pulled onto it to get himself up to the top.

"That root is dead." Darla said.

A skeletal arm then grabbed down.

Darla yelped and grabbed the arm. "Don't scare me like--" she then looked to see it was a bone and her eyes widened. "Uh, guys... I think we're buried in a grave."

"Like, what makes you think that?" Shaggy asked.

Darla showed the bony arm. "Uh, this was a tip."

There was then suddenly a misty green aura.

"Uh-oh..." Big Mona said out of fear.

"W-W-What's th-th-that?" Darla gulped as she shivered at the green aura.

"L-L-Like, I have no idea." Shaggy shivered.

The skeleton arm then seemed to move as it was going back to the bony body it came from. This seemed to frighten the four of them. The skeleton then came to life with a cold and old corpse with a moon-shaped scar on his face.

"MORGAN MOONSCAR!" Shaggy, Scooby, and Darla yelped.

"Get us out of here!" Big Mona screamed.

"What do you want me to do about it?!" Darla asked the catfish.

"You and Shaggy get all four of us out of this grave!" Big Mona begged.

Scooby and Shaggy were able to jump out due to their extreme fear.

"Hey, wait up!" Darla yelped, then shivered at the decaying pirate zombie. "Oh, man... 'Scuse me!" she then jumped high on top of the corpse's head and jumped out back onto the higher ground and followed Shaggy and Scooby as she carried the bowl in her hands.

"Don't look back! Whatever you do, don't look back!" Big Mona told her.

"I'll try not to!" Darla replied as she tried not to spill out any water while holding onto the fish's bowl. And where luckily, none of it did.

The gardener was on his way out of the house until Shaggy and Scooby bumped into him and Darla skid on her feet and came to a screeching halt.

"Whoa." Big Mona said.

"Like, are we ever glad to see you!" Shaggy said.

"What are you doing out here?" Beau asked. "Ruining more of my flowerbeds?"

"If you want to plant something, like, there's a dead guy following us!" Shaggy cried out.

"Reah! Read ruy!" Scooby added in.

"Yeah and it's Morgan Moonscar!" Darla added.

"Where?" Beau looked around. "I don't see anything."

There was then rustling in the bushes which worried everyone instantly.

"It's him!" Big Mona screamed.

It was actually the rest of the gang.

"What's going on, guys?" Velma asked.

"We could hear your screams back at Simone's place." Mo said.

"Like, it was horrible!" Shaggy cried out. " "That pirate Moonscar was, like, nothing but bones! And then--and then, it was worse... Like a zombie!"

Scooby then imitated a zombie to prove Shaggy's point.

"It was so gross and scary." Darla pouted.

"Whoa!" Mo gasped.

"Oh, dear." Simone sounded slightly worried.

"Where did you see him?" Cherry asked.

Shaggy, Scooby, and Darla then led the way over to where they saw the zombie. 

The moment they got there, they didn't see any zombies.

"Well, there's nothing in here now," Fred said. "Are you sure you saw a zombie?"

"Like, we know a zombie when we see one." Shaggy defended.

"Reah, rombie." Scooby added in.

"He was this close to eating our brains!" Darla frowned.

"I think you've been watching too many scary movies, kiddo." Cherry said.

"Well, there's nothing in this hole now." Atticus said.

Beau came right behind them.

Cherry glared over to him. "And what are YOU doing here?!"

"My jobs," Beau replied with a glare back. "I was doing some planting, got thirsty, went to get a drink and I came back to find THESE guys."

"What were you planting, elephants?" Cherry deadpanned due to how big the hole was.

"She's right, that hole is huge." Mo said.

Cherry folded her arms with a smirk. Beau simply frowned firmly. He then grabbed his shovel and took his leave.

"He sure is suspicious." Discord said.

Cherry looked up. "It's getting late, I think we should turn in for the night."

"Agreed." Atticus nodded.

"Get going?!" Daphne asked them in surprise. ""No way! This place gets more interesting by the minute!"

"What is WITH YOU?!" Cherry glanced at her.

"This place is getting too scary." Darla said.

"I'm afraid the ferry doesn't run at night." Simone told her guests.

"Like, we do." Shaggy replied.

"It's true." Patch said.

"We have plenty of rooms," Simone insisted. "You could stay for the night."

"Thank you, Simone." Atticus smiled.

"Lena could make us dinner." Cherry said.

Mo then grabbed Cherry by the throat. "I'll supervise."

Cherry coughed and gagged.

"Um, why don't I cook?" Atticus suggested.

"I'll still supervise..." Mo said as she tightened her grip.

Cherry pointed to herself choking as she was stuck.

"Mo, please let Cherry go..." Atticus said nervously. "I think you're cutting off her blood circulation."

"Oops, sorry." Mo said before letting go of Cherry.

Cherry gasped for air and panted. Drell came behind Cherry and slapped her on the back.

"I'M NOT CHOKING!" Cherry gasped.

"Sorry." Drell said.

"I don't think you are..." Cherry rubbed her sore back.

Darla came over to Simone. "Maybe we could use Nana Charlotte's friend's gumbo recipe."

"That sounds like a marvelous idea." Simone said.

"It's quite good." Darla smiled before sighing. "Too bad Nana Charlotte's not here..." she then looked sad about her biological grandmother being unable to be here this time.

They soon went back to the house.


	10. Chapter 10

It seemed to get darker as they went into the house and Lena showed the guests to their temporary bedrooms. Patch began to sniff around, wondering where he would sleep.

"Think it's comfy enough, buddy?" Atticus knelt beside his puppy.

"It's not like home, but I guess it'll be all right just for tonight." Patch looked back.

"And where will I be placed?" Big Mona asked.

"Rght here," Atticus set her bowl on the nightstand. "Let's just hope I don't accidentally drink you in the middle of the night."

"Please don't, I swim in my own toilet..." Big Mona muttered.

"Ew." Patch winced.

"It's a fish life, kid, you try it." Big Mona grumbled.

Atticus tried out the bed and once he got into it, Patch tried the foot of the bed since that was how they slept back home.

"Aren't you supposed to cook?" Big Mona asked.

"Just breaking in the bed first." Atticus replied.

"I like your bed better..." Patch pouted.

"Then why not test it out?" Atticus asked.

Patch tossed and turned.

"I'm sure you'll adjust, I better get cooking." Atticus pet his puppy before going to the kitchen. "Which way to the kitchen?"

"Let me lead you to the kitchen." Simone said.

"Thanks, Miss Lenoir." Atticus smiled.

"Think nothing of it." Simone smiled as she lead him to the kitchen.

Atticus followed. Patch tried to get comfortable in the bed, but felt no use.

"Dogs sleep outside..." Lena towered over Patch before grabbing him by his new rope collar.

"Hey! Let me go!" Patch growled before teleporting out of the room and then closing the door with his magic and locking it.

"Hey!" Lena growled.

"Crazy head!" Patch grumbled.

"She's evil." Big Mona said.

"Let me out of here!" Lena hissed.

"No way, you're crazy!" Patch growled.

"Wait, did she hiss like a cat?" Big Mona asked.

"That did sound a lot like a cat..." Patch agreed. "But... She can't be a cat... She's a human."

"Or is she?" Big Mona's eyes went shifty.

"Lena, what are you?!" Patch barked.

"OPEN THIS DOOR, MUTT!" Lena roared.

"Not until you answer my question, what are you?!" Patch barked. "How come you can hiss like a cat?!"

"OPEN THIS DOOR!" Lena roared.

"Fine, stay in there!" Patch glared.

"Alright, fine, I'll tell you!" Lena gave in.

"Please do..." Patch narrowed his eyes as he then unlocked the door to free Lena.

Lena would have dragged Patch out just like that, but she knew that if she did it right away then he would have sent her back in the closet so she had to come clean.

"Spill." Patch snarled.

"Do you know anything about werebeasts?" Lena asked.

"Yes, like werewolves, wereponies, werecats, and even werepoodles." Patch said.

Lena snorted. "Werepoodles... What do you think of werecats?" she then asked with a dark smirk which showed fangs and she had cat eyes then.

Patch's eyes widened.

"That's right and soon, the ceremony will begin later tonight." Lena smirked.

"I don't think so, I'll stop you!" Patch glared.

"You can try, but by the time you try and stop us, it'll be too late." Lena smirked.

"I'm never too late..." Patch glared. "No wonder Mo had a bad feeling about you! You leave Atticus alone!"

"No promises." Lena smirked.

Patch snarled and jumped up to her.

"You wouldn't want to be thrown out, would you?" Lena smirked, causing him to stop mid-air.

Patch wiggled in the air as he was stuck right now. "Put me down!"

"I will just as long as you keep our little meeting a secret." Lena smirked.

"And if I don't?" Patch tempted fate.

"I'll make it look like you attacked me for no reason." Lena smirked.

"You wouldn't dare..." Patch glared. "No one would believe you..." 

"Wanna bet?" Lena challenged.

Patch growled until he sighed out of defeat.

Lena smirked. "So, you'll keep your muzzle shut."

Patch bowed his head in defeat. "Yes, ma'am."

"Good boy." Lena smirked as the teenage pup soon landed back on the ground.

Patch sighed as he felt reduced to this, but he didn't want to get into trouble.

In the kitchen...

Atticus was cooking the gumbo recipe Darla let him borrow. "I can't guarantee this'll taste like Tiana's, but I'm sure it'll be good for dinner," He soon added the last ingredient to the gumbo to let it be complete. "Now, where is that Tabasco?" He quickly looked around, finding it safe to use his magic since no one was around. "Tabasco... Tabasco..." he whispered as he held out his hands and wiggled his fingers to make a bottle of the hot sauce float over.

Little did he know, Simone secretly saw that.

"Perfect, got it." Atticus smiled once he got the spice he was looking for. He then took the sauce and added it into the mix and stirred it.

"So he is a Wiccan." Simone whispered to herself.

Atticus hummed as he cooked the gumbo.

"I knew it all along..." Simone smirked. "This is just perfect." 

After a while, the gumbo was ready.

"Mmm~" Atticus smiled as he let the gumbo sit. "That should do it." 

One of Simone's cats went up to Atticus and started to nuzzle his leg.

"WHOO!" Atticus's eyes widened and he looked down and chuckled. "Oh, hi, kitty." 

The cat meowed before nuzzling up to him and started to purr.

Atticus knelt down to the cat. "Hey, little guy... Or girl..." He looked into the cat's eyes and he could tell this one was a boy. "Okay, um, boy..." he chuckled.

The cat seemed obsessed with Atticus right now. The cat soon started to smell the scent of the gumbo. 

"You like gumbo?" Atticus cooed. "It's very good, it's Cherry's favorite 'cuz of the shrimp." 

The cat began to try to climb up to the gumbo.

"Hmm... Is gumbo good for cats?" Atticus turned around to use his phone. He soon started to research.

The cat seemed to be swatting against the gumbo pot to make it fall. 

Atticus soon grabbed the cat and got him down before the gumbo could be spilled. "Curiosity killed the cat..." he warned as he held the cat in his arms.

The cat merely mewed and purred like an ordinary cat. Atticus went back to his research while keeping the cat away from the gumbo. The cat then hopped up to push the pot.

"Nooo..." Atticus moved the cat while he did his research. 

"This boy is more challenging than I thought." Simone whispered.

The cat hopped down and left the room as Atticus continued to cook and research. 

"It's alright, my precious; we'll get him to use his magic somehow." Simone said.

The cat purred to that as he nuzzled against his mistress as they walked off mysteriously in the shadows.

Cherry was sitting on her bed as Discord was bouncing up and down on it while she was trying to read. "DISCORD!" she then yelled once she couldn't take it anymore.

"This bed is so much fun." Discord chuckled.

Cherry groaned, she then picked up her book and left the room. "Why I got stuck with him as my roommate, I'll never know."

"I'm starting to look pretty good, huh?" Drell turned into a spider and climbed up her back.

"SPIDER!" Cherry screamed and hit him over and over again with her book. 

Discord soon turned back into his true form. He then walked over.

"I! HATE! SPIDERS!" Cherry kept whacking her book.

"Cherry, it's me!" Drell cried out.

Cherry screamed. "EVEN WORSE!" she then hit harder. 

Discord began to laugh at Drell as the strong warlock started to get hit. Drell then turned to his normal self and stood up wobbily over Cherry. Cherry cupped her mouth.

"I need a glass of water..." Drell said before passing out on top of her. 

Discord burst out laughing at the sight of this. Cherry poked her head out from underneath Drell.


	11. Chapter 11

Drell eventually woke up. "Thank goodness, you're all still alive."

"First, I'm underneath you and second, what do you mean by that?" Cherry asked.

Drell stood up. "There's a reason I didn't come with you guys, I don't wish to discuss it, but you have to leave this island as soon as possible."

"Because of zombies?" Cherry asked with a scoff.

"No, something worse," Drell shook her slightly in warning. "Far worse than that..."

"How much worse?" Discord asked.

"Like something so deathly to suck out your soul worse." Drell said.

"I've been doing research," Cherry said as she took out the book she was reading. "There's something funny about this place, I can feel it in my gut."

"It's about the two woman you and the others met." Drell said.

"Simone Lenoir and Lena Dupree?" Cherry asked.

Those names caused for Drell to get a chill down his spine in fright. Cherry smirked since that had frightened him.

"You don't know them like I do." Drell said.

"What do you mean?" Cherry asked. "You're over 600 years old, they're not witches... Aren't they?"

"Ever hear of 'werecats'?" Drell asked.

"Werecats?" Cherry replied. "Not really."

"Seriously?" Discord asked.

"Oh, like you know about werecats." Cherry glanced at the draconequus.

"Actually, yes I do." Discord smirked.

"Yeah, right..." Cherry rolled her eyes.

"I'm centuries old." Discord reminded with a chuckle.

"I should leave now..." Drell said nervously.

"Oh and why's that, Drelly?" Discord chuckled.

"Uh, I have dry-cleaning in the other realm..." Drell smiled nervously.

"Uh-huh, sure." Discord smirked.

"Drell, what's up?" Cherry asked.

"Uhh..." Drell drawled out before teleporting himself away.

"He knows something." Discord smirked.

"I know..." Cherry replied. "It was funny to watch him squirm."

"Yeah, and when you continued to hit him." Discord laughed.

Cherry hid a smirk as she had caused Drell pain. "Yeah, that was pretty funny."

"Oh, we can even rewatch the whole thing, I was recording it." Discord smiled as he showed hidden cameras.

Cherry took a look with him and snickered, but then shook her head. "What am I doing?! We could all be in danger if Drell is scared!"

"You're right." Discord said.

"I wonder what he meant by werecats?" Cherry then hummed and looked to Discord. "All right, spill, what do you know about werecats?"

"Well, they are ancient and need human souls to feed on," Discord said. "But they can only do it under the Harvest Moon."

"A-And when's the next Harvest Moon?" Cherry asked.

"Hmm... Let me check my schedule..." Discord took a look.

Cherry put her fingers in her mouth, nervously chewing at her nails.

It didn't take him too long to look.

"Uh-oh, it's tonight." Discord said.

"Tonight?!" Cherry's eyes widened.

"I'm afraid so..." Discord bit his lip nervously. 

"I gotta get out of here..." Cherry backed away. "People are crazy over here..."

A cat came behind Cherry.

"Oh, hey, kitty..." Cherry picked up the cat. "I love cats..."

"That's one of Simone's cats." Discord said, stopping her from picking up the cat.

Cherry then backed away. The cat seemed to smirk darkly at Cherry then.

"I don't know what you're up to, but it won't work!" Cherry glared at the cat then.

Discord soon turned into a dog and started to bark at the cat to scare it away. The cat hissed violently in defense and scampered away.

"Good dog." Cherry said.

Discord smiled before changing back into his true form.

"We have to warn the others," Cherry said. "I knew once we got here, something bad would happen."

"Not in front of the Simone or Lena." Discord said.

"We gotta do something..." Cherry said.

Discord turned back into his human form. "Right after dinner, I hear Atticus is quite a good cook."

"I wouldn't know..." Cherry muttered.

"Well, tonight, you are about to find--" Discord started before getting interrupted by a crashing sound.

"What was that?!" Cherry wondered out loud.

They came out to see Scooby on top of Simone.

"Scooby!" Cherry and Discord called.

"Get this beast off of me!" Simone shouted.

"Rorry." Scooby smiled sheepishly as he tried to dust her clean.

"Scooby, what are you doing?" Cherry glanced at the Great Dane.

"That is quite enough." Simone glared before getting Scooby off her before standing up.

Velma and Daphne came in to help Simone up to her feet.

"Did you guys see another ghost?" Cherry face-palmed to Shaggy and Scooby.

Shaggy and Scooby nodded out of fear.

"This better be good..." Cherry walked into their room.

However, once there, there was no ghost in sight.

"Like, in the mirror, it was some Civil War guy." Shaggy pointed to the mirror.

"A Civil War guy?" Patch asked as he entered the room.

"That's what he said." Cherry shrugged.

"Well, there's nothing in the mirror now, guys." Fred pointed out.

"Maybe there's something behind the mirror." Big Mona said as she was still in her bowl in on Patch's back.

That gave a Velma an idea as she looked to the mirror. "Wait a minute..." she then moved the mirror to find a dusty plaque.

"What you find?" Darla asked as she entered the room.

Velma blew on the dust.

Cherry sniffled from the dust and then sneezed loud enough for her to fall back on the floor. "Ow."

"You okay?" Velma asked.

"That was quite a sneeze..." Cherry sniffled.

"Looks like you got your glasses dirty, I can clean them." Velma said before reached for something.

Cherry took her glasses off before they bulged out of her skull and she blinked a few times. 

"Now, where's my cleaning cloth?" Velma hummed.

Scooby decided to handle the glasses.

"Oh, no, Scooby, that's--" Cherry tried to stop him, but he wiped her glasses with his tail and gave them back. "Uh... Thanks, Scooby."

"Rou're relcome." Scooby smiled.

Cherry came up to the plaque once her glasses were cleaned and she could see it clearly. "'Property of Colonel Jackson T. Pettigrew 8th Louisiana'."

"Who?" Darla asked.

"There were Confederate barracks on this island." Simone explained.

"Seems like one of the ghosts of one of those people must have came to Shaggy and Scooby and told them to go away." Darla guessed.

Atticus came over and wiped his hands dry with a kitchen towel. "Dinner's ready."

"Dinner?" Shaggy smiled.

"I thought that might take your mind off of this spookiness." Atticus chuckled.

And where it seemed to work.

Atticus laughed as they then went to the kitchen to eat their dinner, then looked to Cherry. "Are you gonna eat tonight?"

"Might as well." Cherry shrugged.

After getting a bowl of gumbo, each of them soon went to the dinning table.

"Looks great, Atticus." Darla smiled.

"Thanks." Atticus smiled back to his little sister.

Darla smiled back as she went to sit down with the others so they could have their dinner.

"I can't wait to taste it." Discord said.

"Wait no more." Atticus smiled as he sat down with the others for their dinner.

Lena sat close next to Atticus. "I'm sure it's delicious."

'Uh-oh.' Atticus thought to himself.

Mo narrowed her eyes firmly to Lena.

"Uh, Lena, why don't you sit next to Fred?" Atticus suggested.

"Oh, I like it over here," Lena replied. "Don't you want my company?"

Atticus scooted back slightly. "Thanks, but no thanks."

"Oh, very well." Lena said before getting out of her seat.

Atticus wiped his forehead in relief as Lena moved herself. Mo was still giving the black-haired woman the stink eye however. Daphne seemed to give Lena the same look. A white cat jumped into Simone's lap.

"Where's Beau?" Daphne asked.

"He usually has dinners in his room in the carriage house." Simone explained.

"I brought him some food, but he wasn't there." Lena added.

"That's strange." Atticus said.

"Figures." Fred commented as he ate a biscuit.

Patch secretly glared at Lena, not trusting her anymore. Scooby was overwhelmed by the cats as they were eating from their bowls around him. And where he began to chase them. Shaggy struggled to stop his best pal, but it was no use.

"So Atticus, where did you learn to cook?" Simone asked.

"Mom and Cind--Erm... An old friend of mine and Cherry's." Atticus smiled.

"You were about to say Cinderella, weren't you?" Simone smiled.

"Umm..." Atticus chuckled sheepishly. "Well..."

"It's all right." Simone smiled.

Atticus had a small smile back to her.

"Exactly, how long has Beau been working here, Miss Lenoir?" Velma asked.

"Several months, and it's 'Simone', Velma." Simone replied, sounding quite friendly right now.

"Well, I think that guy's pretty suspicious." Fred commented as he ate his gumbo.

"Yeah, but at least he's not giving us any trouble." Darla said.

Shaggy and Scooby came into the dining room, covered in cat food.

"Like, I don't think eating in the kitchen is a good idea," Shaggy said. "You know, cats."

"Rats..." Scooby grumbled about the feline species.

"Scooby, down boy." Patch said, holding the Great Dane back even if he knew that Simone had to be a werecat as well.

"That's quite enough!" Simone snapped. "The dog will have to eat outside."

"Routside?" Scooby replied before shaking his head. "Ruh-uh."

"Like, there's a dead guy out there!" Shaggy cried out.

"Would you calm down? I'm sure that dead guy is miles away from the house." Atticus said.

"May I make a suggestion?" Lena spoke up.

"What do you suggest, Lena?" Darla asked.

"How about they eat inside their van?" Lena decided. "They would be outside and safe from... Erm... Anything scary?"

"That sounds perfect." Atticus smiled.

Lena smiled back.

"Should one of us join them so they don't feel lonely?" Darla asked.

"I'll go." Patch decided.

"I'll come with you." Darla said.

"Anyone else?" Lena asked.

"I kinda wanna stay in," Atticus said. "Patch, look out for Darla, and Darla, look out for Patch, I'd hate for anything to happen to either of you."

"You got it, Atticus." Patch and Darla smiled.

"And what about me? Who's gonna carry my bowl?" Big Mona asked.

"Well, either way, you're in your bowl." Atticus took her bowl and put it on the table.

"I know." Big Mona said.

"It's you as a fish, I've barely seen her happy." Atticus said to Cherry.

"Maybe she doesn't like being a pet." Cherry replied.

"Are you kidding? If he hadn't caught me, then you-know-who would have somehow caught me." Big Mona said.

"Then why are you being such a sourpuss?" Cherry asked as she ate her gumbo. "You've been sour ever since Atticus adopted you."

"This bowl is just cramped." Big Mona said.

"I can make it bigger..." Atticus offered.

"Please." Big Mona smiled.

Atticus waved his hands around Big Mona's bowl to make it bigger so she would have more room to swim in. And where it was now big enough for two catfish.

"Awesome." Big Mona smiled.

"Better?" Atticus smiled back.

"Much," Big Mona enjoyed herself now as she swam around with more space, but still not as much as the water she came from. "Not as much water as I used to have, but it's better than nothing."

Atticus smiled, then continued to eat with the others.


	12. Chapter 12

In the Mystery Machine...

Shaggy helped Darla up since she was a little girl after all into the van. 

"Thanks, Shaggy." Darla replied.

"Well, at least we won't have any cats coming in here to eat any of our food," Patch said. "Well almost, since Maisy will be joining us."

"I heard my name." Maisy smiled.

"Maisy?" the others asked.

"Hello." Maisy mewed and nuzzled up against Darla.

Darla hugged her kitten. "Hey, girl."

"Yeah, she wanted to come along." Patch said.

"Rat!" Scooby glared.

"Don't you dare!" Darla glared back as she held her kitten protectively.

"Scooby, you can trust Maisy." Patch said.

Scooby gave a warning look and did his best to remain calm.

"What's for supper?" Maisy asked.

"Gumbo from Miss Tia's recipe that Nana Charlotte gave me." Darla smiled.

"Mm, Gumbo." Maisy smiled.

Shaggy offered biscuits to Scooby which only made the Great Dane eat the whole plate.

"Scooby! Save some food for us." Patch scolded.

"Like, something tells me he's getting the best of the meal." Shaggy replied.

"I agree." Darla said.

The other cats mewed outside and stared at them from hanging from trees. Maisy hissed and jumped to a window ot make the other cats mind their own business.

"Get out of here, you hairballs!" Maisy hissed.

"Here, I'll take us somewhere else." Shaggy decided to drive the van elsewhere to get away from the cats.

"Please make it quick." Maisy said.

Shaggy then started the van and drove them away from the other cats.

"See ya later, you hairballs!" Maisy called out to the other cats that fell off.

The other cats looked angry and annoyed with her. Maisy giggled as she then came back to Darla.

"Those cats deserved that." Darla said.

Meanwhile inside the house...

"What I'd like to find out is why these ghosts wants us off the island." Velma spoke up.

"Maybe they're trying to warn us." Atticus said.

"About someone else who might be dangerous..." Cherry muttered.

"What was that, dear?" Simone asked.

"Um, nothing..." Cherry said. "I had something in my throat."

"Oh... Alright." Simone said.

Cherry glanced at the blonde woman.

"I'm sure everything's okay..." Mo sounded anxious suddenly.

"Yeah." Big Mona said.

Discord and Cherry shared a knowing look however.

Meanwhile back with Shaggy, Scooby, Patch, Darla, and Maisy...

Shaggy had parked the van near a swamp. 

"Think we'll meet Shrek?" Darla joked since they were close to a swamp.

"I think he lives in a different swamp." Maisy added in.

"Oh, come on, it was only a joke." Darla shrugged.

"I know." Maisy smiled.

Shaggy then took out more of the infamous peppers.

"No way." Patch denied.

"Keep 'em, I'm sick of peppers..." Darla put her hand up in dismissal.

"No thanks." Maisy said.

"Like, suit yourselves." Shaggy shrugged as he ate peppers with Scooby anyway.

"Three... Two... One." Darla sighed as she then knew that the two would cry from the intense heat from the vegetable. And where she was right as the two soon ran out of the Mystery Machine to get a drink of water.

Scooby smirked to show that he hadn't chewed his peppers.

"Cheater." Patch said.

"Hey, no fair!" Shaggy panted. "What's the matter, chicken?"

"Ruh-uh!" Scooby shook his head and then ate the pepper.

"And the peppers kick in right about.... Now." Patch cued.

This made Shaggy and Scooby both drink from the swamp.

"Yuck..." Maisy stuck her tongue out.

"That's interesting." Darla winced.

Patch rolled his eyes, but then his eyes widened. "Z-Z-Zombie!"

"Oh, no, not again." Darla said.

The zombies came out and they appeared to be dressed like Confederate soldiers. A few of the other zombies looked like they were tourists.

"Guys, get back in here!" Patch called out

Shaggy and Scooby screamed once they saw the zombies and ran into the van as the zombies emerged from the swamp.

"Quick, get this thing started." Maisy said.

Shaggy went to the driver's seat and quickly started it so they could drive away from the zombies.

"I hate zombies!" Patch exclaimed.

"I think we all do right about now!" Maisy agreed.

Shaggy soon drove off with them all.

"Whew! Like, I think we ditched 'em, guys."

A zombie then came onto the roof which made them all scream instantly.

"Drive! Drive! Drive!" Patch begged.

Shaggy tried to drive off, but the tire ended up getting stuck in the mud.

"Oh, come on!" Darla complained.

Back in the dining room, there was pecan pie passed around.

"Mm." Atticus smiled.

Fred seemed to enjoy the pie more than everyone else. "Hey, maybe we should do a segment of Lena's pecan pie, Daph, it's supernatural!"

"You're so corny!" Daphne retorted.

"It's okay, I guess." Atticus shrugged.

Shaggy, Scooby, Patch, Maisy, and Darla's screams were then heard.

"Now what?" Cherry sighed in slight deadpan.

"The zombies must be attacking." Big Mona said.

"I told you the hauntings are just beginning." Simone said as the cat jumped from her lap.

"We'll have to go out and save them." Mo said.

Fred got his camera and went out with everyone to help Scooby, Shaggy, Darla, and Patch.

"Lena, get them some lanterns." Simone said.

"Right away," Lena said before grabbing Atticus's arm. "But please, Atticus, you must be careful."

"Trust me, I can handle anything that this island has to throw at me." Atticus said.

Lena then let him go so she could get the lanterns by Simone's request.

"You sure are keeping your cool." Big Mona smiled.

They did not see anyone, but they only saw van tracks and decided to follow them.

"These look just like the Mystery Machine's tire tracks." Mo said.

"Follow the tracks." Big Mona decided.

"Why did we bring that fish again?" Discord asked.

"She's my pet." Atticus reminded.

"Oh, right." Discord groaned.

Beau was then shown after they called for Shaggy, Scooby, Darla, and Patch.

"Beau? What are you doing out here?" Mo asked.

"And where's Scooby, Shaggy, Darla, and Patch?" Atticus firmly demanded, moslty about Darla and Patch.

"Your crazy friends are running through the bayou screaming about zombies," Beau explained. "I didn't see any."

Big Mona started to glare at him.

"You never do," Velma also glared. "And you're never around when those ghosts and zombies are around."

"Yeah." Mo glared.

"Save it for another time, guys, we have to find Scooby and Shaggy." Cherry said.

"And my puppy and little sister..." Atticus sounded aggressively protective.

"We should split up." Mo said.

"Just what I was thinking." Fred agreed.

"I'll go with Beau." Daphne decided.

"Bad idea." Fred said.

"I'll go with Beau," Velma then decided. "I won't let him out of my sight."

"Should someone go with you two?" Big Mona asked.

"Well, I'll go with Atticus, so if anything tries to hurt me, he can hurt it back." Cherry said.

"Really?" Mo asked.

"You'd rather fend for yourself?" Cherry replied.

"You were the one that wanted Atticus to go with you." Discord said to Cherry.

"I've known Atticus for seven years." Cherry defended.

"Alright." Discord sighed.

Cherry decided to take Big Mona's bowl as Mo decided to go with them.

"I'll go with Velma and Beau." Discord said.

"I suppose you'll go with Daphne." Cherry smirked to Fred.

"Of course I will." Fred said.

"Mm-hmm~" Cherry hummed as she carried her friend's new fish bowl.

"Anyway, time to split up." Discord said.

With that, they all split up as suggested which was often a normal case for Mystery Inc.


	13. Chapter 13

Atticus stayed close to the ground as he saw his little sister's footprints with Patch's paw prints.

"I have a sneaky suspicion about that guy." Big Mona said.

"Who, the gardener?" Cherry asked as she kept a firm hold on the catfish's bowl.

"Yeah." Big Mona nodded.

"He does seem a bit odd..." Cherry had to agree with them there.

"Let's just hope he's not dangerous." Atticus said.

"You okay, Mona?" Cherry asked.

"Don't spill my water!" Big Mona warned.

Atticus soon used his magic to make the bowl spill free.

"I'm gonna need that with how clumsy I am." Cherry said.

"I know." Atticus said.

Cherry narrowed her eyes since Atticus admitted her clumsiness.

"What?" Atticus asked.

"Nothing..." Cherry sighed in annoyance.

They continued their way to look for Darla, Patch, and the others.

"Darla?" Atticus frowned. "Patch? Oh, come on, guys!"

"Where could they be?" Big Mona asked.

"Too bad I'm not a dog otherwise I could probably sniff them out..." Cherry shrugged.

"Hmm..." Atticus and Mo hummed in thought about that.

"What?" Cherry glanced at them.

"You just gave them an idea." Big Mona said.

Cherry sighed in long-suffering. "I always seem to."

Atticus then used his magic to turn Cherry into a dog.

Cherry became a tiny and kind of annoying dog like Scooby's nephew, she then put her nose against the ground and sniffed it. "Wait, I think I'm getting something."

"What do you smell?" Atticus asked.

"Strawberries with a hint of swampiness... Also some tuna fish breath." Cherry replied.

"One of them sounds like a cat." Atticus said.

"I think Darla's the strawberries, she always smells sweet." Mo suggested.

Cherry still sniffed, then grunted. "For some reason, I can smell the ferry engine, but I thought it didn't run at night?"

"I have a feeling Simone lied." Atticus said.

"I'm smelling... Fear..." Cherry said.

"Scooby and Shaggy." Atticus and Mo muttered about that.

"I also smell dog breath." Cherry said.

"Oh, thank goodness..." Atticus looked relieved.

"Anything else?" Mo asked.

"Something dead..." Cherry shrugged. "Not sure what though."

"That must be the zombies." Atticus said.

"Oh, boy..." Cherry said. "This is not good."

"Let's follow the scent of fear." Mo said.

"It's a very distinct scent." Cherry said as she led the way in her new dog form.

"It should be easy to follow it since; it's Shaggy's and Scooby's fear." Atticus said.

"Totally." Cherry agreed as she tracked down the cowardly duo with Atticus's spotted puppy and adoptive little sister.

"Maybe we should have brought Casper with us, so then Velma wouldn't have to be alone with Beau." Mo said.

"Ah, he wanted to get to know Mom and Dad better anyway," Atticus replied. "I'm sure if anything happens though, we'll spring into action."

Cherry then caught the scent of quicksand and it was in the same direction as Velma and Beau.

"What do you smell now?" Mo asked.

"Quicksand..." Cherry shuddered. "I don't like where this is headed."

"Uh-oh, we better go warn them then." Atticus said.

"Come on then!" Mo panicked.

They soon rushed off to where Velma and Beau were. Cherry was leading of course.

"Scooby?! Shaggy?!" Velma called out.

Beau looked with her, he felt a little hurt that he was being treated like a suspect. "Hey! Why do you keep treating me like I'm a suspect?" he then asked her.

"Because you are." Velma defended as she called out for Shaggy and Scooby.

Beau soon grabbed Velma's wrist to stop her from going further. Velma looked worried. Beau placed his lantern on the ground and grabbed a rock which made Velma cover her eyes and duck down. However, he threw the rock against a wet ground which was then revealed to be quicksand.

"Quicksand." Beau said.

Velma looked relieved he did that, but she still felt suspicious about him.

Cherry kept sniffing until she, Atticus, and Mo had ran into the gardener and the smartest of Mystery Inc.

"Velma, Beau, watch out, there's--" Atticus was about to warn them before he saw a rock in the quicksand.

"I knew I smelt quicksand." Cherry said.

"Cherry?" Velma looked strangely as the perky goth had been turned into a dog somehow.

"Atticus changed me into a dog with his magic." Cherry said.

"Oh, that makes sense..." Velma said then.

"Have you guys found Shaggy and Scooby yet?" Cherry asked.

"No." Velma shook her head.

"Well, I can still smell them." Cherry said.

"Then let's follow the scent." Mo said.

"I'm on it..." Cherry sniffled slightly as she kept following her path through her nostrils.

Meanwhile with Fred and Daphne...

Fred had his camera handy as he explored with Daphne. And where they soon found the Mystery Machine. Daphne opened the backdoor and screamed out as stuff fell on top of her. Fred winced at that for her slightly, he then took out the lantern to take a look to see what was in the van.

"What is it?" Daphne asked.

Fred looked at the objects. "Hm... Crawfish shells."

"Well, I bet the others liked your girlfriend's cooking too." Daphne smirked.

"She's not my girlfriend, Daphne; I just said I liked her cooking and what about Beau?" Fred asked as he went inside the van.

"What about him?" Daphne replied as a zombie hand landed on her shoulder which then made her gasp in fear and she put her karate skills into good use.

"Daphne, are you...?" Fred was about to ask.

Daphne patted her hands together once she used her own self-defense. "I can take care of myself thank you."

Daphne and Fred then continued to explore. And where Daphne soon used her karate skills again when she saw another hand come out thinking it was a hand of another zombie. It was actually just Shaggy and Scooby coming out of hiding along with Darla, Patch, Maisy, and Big Mona. Shaggy screamed when he saw a 'zombie' and it then landed on Scooby.

"Take it easy, guys, it's just a mask." Fred told them.

"That is not a mask!" Patch told him.

"Then that means it's real..." Darla said before her eyes widened. "ZOMBIES ARE REAL!"

"No way." Fred said.

"This mask does feel so real..." Daphne had to admit.

"That's because it is." Maisy said.

"Get away." Big Mona warned.

"I'm telling you, it's just a mask." Fred said.

"I know this is a weird thing to say, but I think you should listen to the fish." Darla advised.

"Let me try taking off the mask." Fred said.

"It is not a mask, you fool!" Big Mona warned.

But Fred didn't listen and began to try to get the zombie's head off, thinking it was a mask. Shaggy took the camera, but he was very shaky and nervous of the zombies.

"Either hold it still or give it to one of the others." Fred said.

Shaggy then handed the camera to Daphne due to his intense fear.

"So if it is a mask, who do you think it is?" Patch asked Fred.

"It's the gardener." Fred said.

"No." Daphne disagreed.

"It's the fisherman." Fred then said.

"No." Shaggy disagreed.

"It's the ferryman." Fred then said.

"Ro." Scooby replied.

"Maybe it's... Real!" Fred then said as he held a decapitated head and tossed it to Atticus.

"How did I even get here?" Atticus asked before tossing the head to Patch.

"Because I smelled something dead." Cherry replied.

"Oh, right." Atticus said.

"I-I told you it wasn't a mask!" Daphne replied out of fear to Fred.

"It-It must be an animatronic!" Fred exclaimed.

The zombies then all stood up and seemed to be coming to life and coming after the group.

"Oh, come on!" Mo exclaimed back.

"Like, it's deja vu again!" Shaggy exclaimed. "We all know what to do, eh, Scoob?"

"Reah, run!" Scooby nodded as he then ran with the others to escape the zombies.

"I am hating this island!" Maisy exclaimed.

"What was Nana Charlotte thinking?!" Darla panicked as she ran with her kitten.

The zombies kept going after the group as they did their best to escape.

"And I suppose they're animatronic, too!" Daphne glared at Fred.

"Well, there's a possibility, Daph!" Fred replied as filmed the zombies popping out from their graves.

"Fred, you're in denial!" Atticus exclaimed.

Shaggy and Scooby ran quicker than the others obviously enough.

Cherry kept running, then Atticus turned her back to a human so she could ran slightly quicker. "Thank you!" she then told him while running.

"No problem!" Atticus replied as they ran.

There was then a scream heard.

"It's Lena!" Fred realized. "We left her and Simone unprotected!"

"I'm sure they're alright." Discord said.

Daphne grabbed Fred's hand and they started running, but unfortunately, they then ended up tripping and ending up in the quicksand. Atticus soon used his magic to grab the camera and get it out of the quicksand.

"We need to get out of here." Mo said to Atticus with the zombie invasion.

"Not yet." Atticus said before going over to one of the zombies after handing over Daphne's camera to Fred.

Mo put her hands together anxiously as he went off. Atticus soon used his magic so he could understand what the zombies were trying to say.

Cherry panted from her running and needed a break. "What's going on?"

"We mean you no harm, what is it that you want?" Atticus asked the zombies in Zombie language.

"You sound dumb." Cherry smirked.

"Not now, Cherry..." Atticus said to her.

"Please, we're only trying to protect you, you have to leave the island." one zombie told the boy.

"Protect us?" Atticus asked the zombie. "Protect us from what?"

"The werecats, they're tricking you, they just want to drain you for their immortality." another zombie informed.

"Werecats?" Atticus asked before he knew who they meant. "Thank you for the warning."

"We're sorry to have scared you, but we've been cursed by those awful two." a zombie said.

"It's okay, you were just trying to warn us and we thank you for the warning." Atticus bowed.

The zombies nodded to him. Atticus then returned his normal speech and went off to tell the others that the zombies were not the bad guys.

"So what did they say?" Mo asked.

"They're not bad, we just have to watch out for the werecats," Atticus said. "They're gonna drain our souls for their immortality."

"So, they were just trying to warn us." Daphne said.

"Zombies are good..." Mo replied in surprise. 

Cherry was then suddenly lifted into the air. "Discord, knock it off!" she then glared in mild annoyance.

"Um, Cherry, I'm not doing that." Discord said.

"Whoever's doing this better stop, I'm getting nauseous..." Cherry sounded sick.

"And where about us?!" Daphne yelped.

Beau appeared to be the only one still on the ground between the ones who were levitating in the air.

"How come you me and Beau aren't floating?" Mo asked Atticus.

"Wait a sec..." Darla remembered their last adventure here in Louisiana. "This has to be the work of voodoo somehow... But Faciler was destroyed when we got Tiana and Naveen together."

Patch wandered off for a bit and found Shaggy and Scooby and they were playing with dolls that resembled their friends who were levitating in the air. Now it all made sense.

"Guys! Stop! Those are voodoo dolls!" Patch told them.

"Patch?" Shaggy and Scooby turned to the dalmatian puppy.

However, there came bats which made Shaggy and Scooby scream and then dropped the dolls. Cherry fell flat on the ground first and everyone else then fell right on top of her.

"Oh, come on!" Cherry complained.

Atticus walked over, grabbed Cherry by her arms, and pulled her out from underneath everybody else. "You okay, Cherry?"

"Fabulous." Cherry deadpanned in pain and agony.

They soon heard Lena's screams again.

"That sounded like Lena." Mo said with slight hostility in her voice.

"We better hurry back and see if she and Simone are all right." Fred said.

"I've been doing research on the werecats," Cherry said. "Drell didn't come here for a reason, he came here hundreds of years ago himself and they tried to drain his lifespan and his magic for their Harvest Moon ritual."

"Wow." Mo said.

"We'll worry about that later, come on." Atticus said.

The others then went to the house to look for Simone and Lena.


	14. Chapter 14

Meanwhile with Shaggy, Scooby, and Patch...

"Hello?" Patch called out. "Anybody home?"

"L-Like, let's get to the ferry." Shaggy said.

"This place is getting creepier by the night," Patch agreed. "We can't leave the others behind though, they're like our ohana."

"Our what?" Shaggy asked.

"Ohana," Patch explained. "Ohana means family, family means nobody gets left behind or forgotten."

"Ohh." Shaggy and Scooby said.

"We can't leave anyone behind." Patch nodded firmly.

"Oh, alright." Shaggy and Scooby sighed.

"I know you're scared, but you guys have to be brave," Patch said before smirking. "Do it for Velma, Shaggy."

"Like, if Velma is in danger, I'll come and save her." Shaggy said.

"I knew you'd see it my way." Patch smirked.

Meanwhile...

"DRELL!!!!" Atticus called out.

Drell teleported over and looked very nervous. "Well, hello there, so glad to see you're all still in one piece, even you, Cherry."

"Drell, we know that there are werecats here." Atticus said.

"I was afraid you would..." Drell said. "Do you know who they are though?"

"I have my suspicions." Atticus said.

"Well, I hope you're right..." Drell said.

"You sound so familiar..." Cherry replied.

Drell gulped. "I don't wish to talk about it anymore, but let's just say I'm lucky to be alive to this very day."

Atticus's eyes then glowed as he was about to be shown something from the past.

Drell sighed. "I was hoping this day would never come."

Atticus seemed to appear somewhere where there were a bunch of people and cats celebrating something. It looked like Louisiana, but hundreds of years ago. It was all normal until a pirate ship was coming off the coasts.

"Uh-oh." Atticus said.

Atticus could see that it was Morgan Moonscar. There appeared to be very young versions of Simone and Lena as they were preforming a ritual with cat statues and about to have a Harvest feast together in peace and harmony until the pirates invaded.

"This is terrible." Atticus said.

Simone and Lena screamed as the pirates plundered their village and ruined their festival. Several of the people escaped through the waters and they were chased by alligators. Simone and Lena stayed put however.

"Leave them alone!" Atticus yelled at the alligators.

The alligators did not hear him, they kept going. Atticus glared, then looked over slightly as he saw Simone and Lena heading off elsewhere. The two had summoned a prayer from the Heavens above and this made the moonlight glow down to them and they had become werecats vowing for revenge on Morgan Moonscar for destroying the island.

"So that's why they became werecats." Atticus said.

Atticus could then see over the years Simone and Lena had been draining people's souls for their immortality. He could even see Drell with a rather young and sultry young woman who was not Hilda who was latched onto his arm and had a lustful look in her eyes toward him. And where he could even see his own father there.

"RUN AWAY!" Drell carried Patrick in his arms as he ran off for dear life to escape Simone and Lena as they had been tricked.

Patrick soon used his magic to teleport them both out of there.

"Phew..." Atticus wiped his forehead.

"That wiccan and that warlock could've been enough and then we would've been unstoppable." Lena hissed.

"Don't worry, there's always next century." Simone agreed.

"Unstoppable?" Atticus asked, confused.

 

The vision soon ended there. Drell was about to stick his finger in Atticus's ear, then smiled bashfully and put his hands behind his back.

"So Simone and Lena are the bad guys in all of this..." Atticus realized.

"Wait, you mean you saw what happened?" Drell asked.

"Yeah... A vision showed me everything..." Atticus held his head. 'I didn't know I could do that."

"I guess your vision powers are increasing." Drell said.

"Yeah?" Atticus replied.

"I expected this to happen when you turned eighteen, it happened to your Aunt Delilah when she was that age before she met your Uncle Haggett," Drell said. "This is very important though, this is why I didn't come along on your journey here. I was one of the lucky ones to escape those werecats."

"And so was my father." Atticus said.

"Oh, yeah," Drell remembered then. "This was long before your parents met and I was with somebody else.... It was sometime after mine and Hilda's first wedding and we decided to see other people... I met a woman named Vanessa."

"Wow." Atticus said.

Drell nodded.

"Whatever happened to Vanessa?" Atticus asked.

"I'll tell ya later..." Drell looked away then. "Right now, we should go save your friends before it's too late."

"Yeah." Darla said.

"Come on, kiddo, let's go." Atticus told his little sister.

Darla nodded and they had to hurry as it was likely Simone and Lena had trapped the others. 

To their surprise, the others hadn't been trapped yet.

"Oh, thank goodness..." Atticus whispered in relief.

"You think Sailor Moon could take on werecats?" Darla asked her big brother.

Atticus simply shrugged.

Darla rolled her eyes. "Oh, for the love of... Let me handle this!"

"Darla, it might be dangerous, you're just a kid." Atticus warned.

"I might be a kid, but I have the power of the Silver Crystal." Darla said.

"I just don't want anything to happen to my little sister." Atticus said.

"I'll always be your little sister, but as long as I have the Silver Crystal, nothing too bad can happen." Darla promised.

"Thank goodness." Atticus sighed.

Darla gave him a hug and then took out her brooch to become Sailor Moon. "Silver Crystal Power Make-Up!" she then called out.

A glow cast over the little girl and she was now ready for anything.

"Let's do this." Darla said as she bore a very brave and determined face.

"But where do we find them?" Mo asked.

The others looked to Cherry.

"Again?" Cherry asked. "All right, just get it over with."

Atticus then turned Cherry into a dog again.

Cherry then sniffed the ground to sniff out Simone and Lena.

"Wherever they are, Cherry will be able to sniff them out." Atticus said.

"This is so awkward and demeaning..." Cherry complained. She soon caught the scent of Simone and Lena. "Got 'em!" she called out.

"Good girl, lead the way!" Drell called as he backed up as they rushed to follow Cherry to get to Simone and Lena.

"Guys, I got Simone's and Lena's scents." Patch said.

"So do I." Cherry replied.

Patch continued to follow the scent with Cherry until they got to the stairs.

"Man, I'm smelling a lot of stuff I've never thought to smell before." Cherry said to Patch.

"You get used to it." Patch replied as they followed their noses.

They soon got confused by the stairs.

"Hmm..." Cherry hummed. "That's unusual."

"Yeah, but the scent stops here." Patch said.

"Hello?" Atticus called. "Simone? Lena?"

Drell tiptoed away nervously.

Atticus soon caught him with one hand.

Drell looked nervous. "Don't make me go there."

Atticus started to drag him with them. Drell whimpered and whined fearfully as he was forced to go along with this. A secret passageway soon appeared. Drell was still nervous about this.

"Drell, are you scared?" Cherry asked mockingly.

"Yes..." Drell admitted without even answering to her in a crude tone.

"Huh?" Everyone asked, confused.

"Let's just get this over with, okay?!" Drell sounded rushed and tense.

Patch and Cherry soon continued to follow Simone's and Lena's scents down into the secret passage and where they saw Lena. Lena glared down to them.

Patch growled menacingly at her. "The jig is up, Lena!"

The others soon came down the secret passageway.

Drell shivered and his eyes darted back and forth. "I really need to leave now."

"Oh, no, you don't." Atticus glared.

"Don't make me do this..." Drell begged for mercy. "I'll do anything... I'll do your chores, I'll cook all your meals, just please don't make me face Lena and Simone again for the love of humanity!"

Atticus soon whispered something into Drell's ear. Drell leaned in to listen to it as he looked rather miserable to be around Simone and Lena. And where he heard of why Simone and Lena were this way and where he would try to stall them long enough for the moon light alignment to be over.

"You would do that?" Drell asked, surprised and relieved.

"Oh, yeah..." Atticus nodded. "I won't let anything happen to you."

Drell hugged Atticus with miserable and fearful tears in his eyes.

"Okay, Lena, lead us to Simone." Mo said.

Lena then led the way mysteriously. This started to freak out Shaggy and Scooby. Soon enough, they saw darkness. Atticus soon conjured up a lit candle and made it look like he had one in his pocket and had lit the candle with a match he threw away.

"I really should go..." Drell smiled nervously.

"Come on!" Cherry glared. "Are you a man or a mouse?!"

"...Squeak?" Drell replied in a high pitch.

Atticus simply rolled his eyes.

Drell rubbed his hands together nervously. "I really shouldn't be here right now."

It took a while until they made it to a door.

"Can I leave now?" Drell begged.

"NO!" the others protested.

Atticus was the first to open the door. Simone had more dolls.

"Maybe I should go first..." Discord suggested as he suddenly arrived.

"I agree." Drell nodded.

"Man, you really are scared..." Cherry said. "I wanna laugh at you, but I guess I can kinda understand why."

"Terrible things are going to happen..." Drell trembled.

They soon went into another room. Lena seemed to disappear and ended up with Simone. They had the voodoo dolls and began to control the others they had control over.


	15. Chapter 15

"Wait! Can't we talk this over?" Atticus asked.

Lena glared. "I'm sorry, Atticus, I really liked you."

"Lena, all I want to do is talk, that's all, no tricks." Atticus said.

"Hmm... Let us hear what he has to say." Simone said.

"Very well..." Lena smirked. "Only because I'd hate to see him suffer more than his precious girlfriend."

Mo growled slightly at that.

Mo and the other's voodoo dolls were all tied up while Atticus's voodoo doll wasn't tied up.

"Wow us and dazzle us, Wiccan Boy." Simone said to Atticus.

"I know what happened on the day of when Morgan Moonscar and his crew attacked you and your people." Atticus said.

"How do you know?" Simone asked. "You weren't even born."

Drell gripped his collar nervously as he twiddled his fingers in fear.

"Because my vision powers were able to give me a vision of what happened on that night." Atticus said.

"Oh, is that right?" Simone glared. "Why should we do what you say?"

"Join us, Atticus..." Lena smirked as she held out her hand to him. "You could live forever and we could all rule the world together."

"I'm sorry, but I'm already a werecreature." Atticus said.

"That makes it even better..." Simone smiled darkly.

"I gotta get out of here!" Drell panicked. 

"Drell Batsworth, is that you?" Simone then asked.

"Uh, no, it's not..." Drell smiled nervously. "I-I-I'm just a handsome identical stranger."

"Oh, it's you alright; I recognize you anywhere." Simone smirked evilly.

"Don't be silly..." Drell sweated nervously. "I-I-I mean, I'm just a dopey mortal!"

"You can't lie to me, Drelly Bean." Simone smirked.

"I hate that nickname so much..." Drell shuddered.

"Oh, Drell, it's been too long..." Simone stroked his face with her clawed fingertip. "Didn't you miss me?"

"Oh, someone please just burn me at the stake..." Drell shivered.

"Well, at least they're the only two werecats we'll have to deal with." Discord smiled nervously.

"Yeah... Right..." Drell laughed nervously himself.

Simone even stroked the warlock's hair. Drell trembled and shivered behind Cherry.

"I'm afraid you are wrong, because we have another werecat here on this island." Lena smirked.

"You're bluffing." Cherry glared in deadpan.

"She's not lying, my dear." Simone smirked.

"Then who's the other werecat?" Cherry then demanded.

"Let me guess, it's the ferry driver, isn't it?" Atticus asked.

"You are a rather smart one..." Simone smiled darkly.

"I knew there was something up with him..." Atticus glared.

"What was his name again?" Patch asked.

"If you must know, his name is Jacques," Lena replied. "And you are all doomed."

Drell trembled. "I was afraid of this..."

"We'll only spare Atticus..." Lena smirked and folded her arms. "I could always use a big strong man on our force."

"Sorry, but I'm already spoken for." Atticus smiled as he looked at Mo.

Mo smiled to him before glaring at Lena.

"You're not gonna win!" Cherry glared at Simone and Lena. "We always win!"

Simone soon brought out a sack of powder.

"Ooh, powder, how scary...." Cherry mocked as Drell seemed to back up even further out of fear.

"Oh, just watch, child." Simone smirked before blowing the powder into Atticus's face.

Atticus coughed from the powder slightly before something strange happened to him.

"Now Lena." Simone said.

Lena nodded before walking up to Atticus's face.

"What did you do?" Cherry asked, suddenly sounding nervous with a hint of anger.

"I just blew Love Powder into his face." Simone smirked.

"Love Powder?" Cherry scoffed.

"Love Powder..." Mo pouted.

Atticus rubbed his eyes until he looked to Lena.

"Are you all right?" Lena cooed to him.

"I-I'm just fine, my dear." Atticus smiled out of love.

"NO!" Mo's eyes widened.

"Why don't you come with Simone and myself?" Lena told him.

"Yes, dear." Atticus nodded and he walked over to the dark side.

"Oh, man, I was afraid of this!" Drell sounded absolutely terrified.

"So, we have a new friend?" Jacques asked.

"Yes, it appears so." Simone smirked to the gardener.

"Excellent." Jacques smirked.

Atticus seemed to smile darkly to the ones who were once his friends.

"There is a way to break the control over the Love Powder," Drell whispered before he noticed that Scooby and Shaggy didn't seem to have their own voodoo dolls.

Cherry gulped. "Do tell us, Drell."

"It's true love," Drell said. "And how come Shaggy and Scooby don't have their own wax dolls?"

Cherry shrugged. "Come on, Atticus, please remember Mo."

"You three won't get away with this!" Daphne glared.

"Where's that Love Powder?" Cherry asked Drell. "I'll use it on Atticus so he'll snap out of it!"

"True love's kiss will do it," Drell told her before turning his attention back to the werecats. "Daphne's right ,you won't get away with this."

Cherry then stuck her tongue out since it involved kissing Atticus and she was clearly not interested in him that way. 

"I've already gotten away with this for 200 years." Simone smirked before becoming her werecat form.

Drell shivered nervously. "That's true."

"Wow, you are a coward..." Cherry said to Drell. 

Drell then held Cherry out as a shield.

Lena soon changed into her werecat form as well.

"Okay, now back to the wax dolls, why aren't there ones for Scooby or Shaggy?" Drell asked.

"And why are you using me as a shield?!" Cherry sweated nervously.

"Oops, sorry, force of habit," Drell said as he placed her back on the ground. "Now you two, back to my question."

"Ow!" Cherry yelped from the pain.

"Oh, those simpletons," Simone scoffed. "We didn't even bother making wax dolls of them. Waste of time and magic wax." she then roared into the warlock's face, blowing his hair back.

This caused Drell to gulp.

"Just what are you planning to do with us?" Cherry demanded, trying to hide her own fear.

"Oh, that's simple," Lena replied. "Every Harvest Moon, I must drain the lifeforce from victims lured to my island... To preserve my immortality."

"And as for Atticus?" Daphne asked.

"He'll be mine..." Lena smirked as she held Atticus.

"No, Atticus is mine!" Mo glared with tears in her eyes. "Aren't you, Atticus?!"

Atticus didn't seem to respond as the ferry man soon came in.

"Atticus...?" Mo's voice squeaked and broke.

Drell soon whispered into Mo's ear of what to do.

"Quick, help us out of here!" Cherry told the ferry man.

The ferry man came closer and appeared to also be a werecat.

"Never mind." Cherry trembled.

"Let me guess, you gave him immortality, right?" Drell asked.

"Oh, you remember..." Simone pinched his cheek and wiggled it. "You left so soon with that Vanessa girl the last time you were here."

"Don't remind me about her," Drell said. "Anyway, can Atticus and Mo have a moment together before he is Lena's forever?"

"Why should he?" Simone snarled in the warlock's face. "Lena has desired Atticus ever since she first laid eyes on him."

"Oh, it's alright, it's not like there's anything she can do." Lena smiled.

Atticus looked firm and stoic.

"Atticus..." Darla cried for her big brother, she really had tears in her eyes as this looked like a horrible nightmare come true for her.

They soon untied Mo's voodoo doll, allowing her to be free for a moment. Mo blinked and saw that she was floating.

"Before you waste us, just let Mo say goodbye to her sweet baboo..." Drell requested to the werecats.

"Fine." Simone said.

Mo bowed her head sadly.

"But make it quick." Lena growled.

Mo soon went over to Atticus. Atticus stared blankly into Mo's eyes. 

Mo's lip quivered and her eyes grew dewy as she looked like she was going to cry. 'Please work.' she then thought to herself.

Mo soon kissed Atticus on the lips and where at first nothing seemed to happen, but then Atticus started to kiss her back and pull Mo in closer.

"WHAT?!" Lena hissed.

"Phew!" Cherry wiped her forehead in relief.

They soon separated after a while.

"Mo." Atticus smiled.

"Atticus!" Mo beamed and hugged him.

Atticus smiled and hugged her right back.

"Oh, Atticus, thank goodness..." Cherry even hugged Atticus.

"How is this possible?" The ferry man asked.

"That's the power of love, you pussycats!" Drell laughed wickedly.

"I'll be back." Atticus smiled at Mo before running at super-speed before seeing that the voodoo dolls were floating.

Mo giggled while her face turned red as he went off.

"You are all DEAD!" Atticus yelled out.

"No, they're not." Discords voice said.

Atticus then stopped and looked around.

Discord teleported in front of him. "Hello there, Atticus."

"Must you do that?" Atticus asked, annoyed.

"Sorry, but it's my thing." Discord defended.

Atticus rolled his eyes. "Excuse me, I have to save my friends from these crazy werecats now."

Discord soon used his magic on the voodoo dolls and freed them.

"Thanks, Discord." Atticus smiled softly to the draconequus. 

"Anything for friends of Fluttershy." Discord blushed when he mentioned the female pegasus.

"Now to get rid of these three." Atticus glared at the werecat people.

"Want some help?" Discord smirked.

"Sure, can you handle the females while I handle Big and Ugly?" Atticus asked, referring to the ferry man that was a werecat.

"You mean Jacques? Of course." Discord approved.

Atticus nodded before the two of them went to fight the werecats.

"Why don't you wanna hurt the girls?" Discord asked.

"I don't hurt ladies." Atticus defended.

"Good boy." Discord smiled.

Atticus nodded. The two then split up and went to face the werecats to save the others from this crazy adventure. 

Simone carried Darla. "Now, what to do with you? I could always use an heir..."

Darla growled and kicked her in the face.

"Why, you little brat!" Simone glared before got slapped in the face by Big Mona.

"Nice one, Mona!" Darla smiled to the catfish.

"Hey, you're the sister of my new owner, it's the least I could do." Big Mona smiled.

Darla smiled back.

"I'm going to drain you FIRST!" Simone then started to strangle Darla.

Darla gasped as she choked and gagged.

Simone soon felt herself being lifted up by something. She expected Atticus, but it was someone else. "Discord?!"

"Surprised to see me?" Discord smirked darkly.

Lena soon felt herself be lifted up by Discord's magic. Discord smirked to the werecats. Darla gasped, she then picked up Mona and rushed off.

"Put us down, you beast!" Lena demanded.

"Hmm... No." Discord smirked.

"Looks like it's just you and me, Jacques." Atticus smirked.

"I can tell that this won't be easy..." Jacques glared.

"You might as well give up while you still can." Atticus challenged.

"No way." Jacques glared.

"Alright then." Atticus shrugged before he changed into his werepony form.

Jacques snarled, but did look surprised at the new form.

"CHARGE!" Atticus called out before he then tackled Jacques to fight him off.

And where the fight between two male werecreatures was on.

"Discord, we have to get rid of these werecats before they do something terrible!" Darla said to Discord as she held Big Mona's fish bowl.

"No, we just have to keep them at bay so then their immortality is over." Discord said.

"Are you sure you know what you're doing?" Darla asked worriedly.

"Yes, just keep an eye on the moondile." Discord said.

"Come on, Mona." Darla told the catfish and walked off with her.

"Oh, Discord..." Simone shook her head. "You used to be the most frightening force of nature... Now you're no better than Tirek."

"Don't you dare mention that monster to me." Discord glared.

"Oh, you wish you could be like him~" Simone smirked.

"Ever since you met that pegasus 'Shutterfly', you've been pathetic." Lena mocked. 

"Her name is Fluttershy." Discord glared sharper.

They soon heard Jacques yowl out in pain as he was now on the ground unable to get up due to Atticus standing on top of him. They then looked to see exactly what had happened.

Atticus smirked as he had won the battle. "I told you to give up while you still could, good always beats evil."

"It's going past the cat face!" Darla informed them.

"Very good, Darla, dear!" Discord called out.

"That means that your nine lives are up." Atticus smirked at the werecat.

"Really?" Discord deadpanned.

"They're cats, it's funny..." Atticus defended. "Anyway, hasta la vista, kittycats!"

"But why...?" Lena frowned weakly to Atticus. "I could've given you anything you've ever wanted."

"Nothing you could give me could be more important than the love of my friends and family and my true love." Atticus said.

Lena frowned before she wasted away with Simone and Jacques.

"Good thing we got all that on video." Discord said before they all saw the zombies.

"Daphne will surely appreciate this." Atticus then said as they went to save the others.


	16. Chapter 16

Later...

"We're free!" Cherry and Mo cheered.

"Oh, Mo!" Atticus came between them and hugged them. "Cherry! Thank goodness you're both safe now!"

"Good thing that those zombies got to rest in peace finally." Mo said.

"We should pay our respects when the time is right." Patch said.

The others nodded about that.

"You're all free." Atticus smiled to the zombies as he held Big Mona in her bowl.

"Thank you for saving my footage." Daphne smiled at Discord.

"No problem at all," Discord smiled back as he gave her her video camera. "Keep this safe now."

"This has been quite the mystery and adventure for us all." Daphne said to the others as she was very excited and happy.

"Well, Happy Birthday..." Mo replied, remembering.

"Thank you, Mo." Daphne smiled.

Mo smiled back.

Later on, it was then time for everyone to go home.

"Come on, Darla, let's get going home." Atticus said.

"Be right there..." Darla said as she held Big Mona's fish bowl and then looked into the bowl. "You okay, Mona?"

"Yeah, it's going to be a big experience for me." Big Mona smiled.

"I'm sure you'll be fine..." Darla soothed. "And I promise you, no one will hunt you in our house."

They then loaded up and were set to go back home after their big and crazy adventure. Cherry was writing in her journal as they were ready to go back to where they came from.

"I'll see you all in Equestria." Discord told the others.

"See ya in Equestria." Atticus said.

They then went back to their respective homes. The others were a little sad to leave Mystery Inc, it was never an easy time, but they always had another mystery and adventure to look forward to. Patrick and Emily hugged Darla as she was back home.

"Oh, welcome home, Darla." Emily smiled.

"I've missed you both so much..." Darla hugged her adoptive parents back. 

"Well, there's someone who missed you a lot more than any of us have missed you." Patrick smiled.

"Really?" Darla replied. "Who?"

The two then backed up to show Charlotte on the couch.

"NANA!!!!" Darla squealed as she then ran to her grandmother and jumped into her open arms for a hug.

"I've missed you so much, darling." Charlotte smiled as she hugged her granddaughter.

"I've missed you too..." Darla said softly and emotionally with a very joyous smile.

"We brought back something from our trip." Atticus said.

"What's up?" Patrick smiled.

Atticus took out the fish bowl. "Mom, Dad, this is Big Mona."

"Hello." Big Mona greeted.

Patrick picked up the bowl with a smile. "Hello there... Wow, a catfish... I don't think I've seen anyone with a pet catfish."

"Same here." Charlotte agreed as she kept hugging Darla.

"I caught her while fishing." Atticus said.

"Way to go, Atticus!" Patrick smiled to his son.

Atticus soon placed Big Mona's bowl gently on a night stand. Big Mona swam around.

"Oh, here, you must be hungry." Atticus gave her some fish food.

Big Mona smiled before eating the fish food.

"There we go..." Atticus smiled back. "I hope you like living here." 

"It'll be a big change, but I hope so too." Big Mona agreed.

"Same here." Patch said.

Atticus sat on his bed then and hugged Patch. "So good to be back home."

"Sure is." Patch smiled.

"I need a nap though..." Atticus said. "Why don't you go visit Colette?"

Patch blushed, but since he wasn't as tired and they just got home, he decided to do so. Atticus smiled before he fell asleep. Patch then went off.

Charlotte decided to spend the night and save a day of fun with Darla first thing tomorrow, but she had a book wrapped up for her granddaughter as one of her gifts.

"Which book is that, Charlotte?" Emily asked.

"Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs, it's a classic." Charlotte giggled.

"Ooh." Emily smiled.

"Do you think Darla will like it?" Charlotte asked. "It's so funny, this scientist makes a machine to make it rain food since there's only sardines to eat in their town."

"I'm sure she'll love it." Emily smiled.

Charlotte then put it in a glossy pink bag. Darla giggled as she was secretly watching and not asleep.

"And I wouldn't want the surprise to be ruined." Charlotte said to Emily with a wink.

"Oh, no, no, no..." Emily shook her head in agreement.

Charlotte soon whispered to Emily about their little spy. Emily then noticed and giggled. Darla gasped and then rushed off to her room. Charlotte soon whispered where to put the book. Emily nodded as she tapped the tip of her nose in a knowing face.

"I think it's time for you to go to bed, sugah." Charlotte giggled to her granddaughter.

"Oh, but you just got here..." Darla pouted.

"Don't worry, I'll be here tomorrow." Charlotte said.

"You will?" Darla smiled.

"I'll be here all week," Charlotte promised. "I'm sorry for missing our time together the other day, so I'm gonna make it up to ya."

"Yay!" Darla smiled.

"Go to bed now." Emily chuckled.

Darla sighed. "All right... Good night..." she then went off to her bedroom.

Emily soon hid the book in her closet. Charlotte then went to stay in the guest room for the night.


	17. Chapter 17

The next day was a refreshing one and everyone decided to take it easy.

"This is the comic book that I got in the mail," Robyn said to Patch as he came to visit her, Tom, and Jerry. "It's about this robot girl named XJ-9, but she calls herself Jenny and she lives in this town called Tremorton."

"Cool." Patch smiled.

"Sometimes, this lady robot named Queen Vexus tries to make her apart of her force called Cluster Prime," Robyn said. "So, you think you can find out if it's true or just a comic book?"

"I'm sure I can in the future." Patch promised her.

"Thank you," Robyn smiled. "Oh, and Tom is really enjoying his strength."

"Any dogs trying to beat him up again?" Patch smirked then, feeling glad he could help out Tom since he was being a friendlier cat now.

"Take a look in the backyard." Robyn smiled.

Patch followed her out into the backyard to see how Tom was doing with his new abilities. They saw him doing push ups and where he saw a certain cat that Patch knew and was waiting for her to arrive as the tom cat was now going to flex his muscles. 

Patch chuckled as he watched Tom at work. Jerry was in the backyard too, but of course, was with Peep. Maisy came into the backyard and where she saw Tom flexing his muscles. Patch chuckled, hiding his muzzle with his paw.

Maisy smirked to Tom as she saw him in action. "Oh, how interesting~"

"Oh, hello, Maisy; I didn't see you there." Tom smirked back before he lifted up a tree which didn't have anyone living in it, showing off his strength.

Maisy giggled. "You're silly, Thomas~"

Tom soon placed the tree back in place. "What can I say? I love this strength of mine." he then smirked as he flexed his muscles. 

Maisy chuckled.

"Maisy and Tom, huh?" Patch commented. "Never thought I'd see it."

"I guess all they needed was a little shove." Robyn said.

Patch chuckled with her, they then decided to give Tom and Maisy some privacy.

"So, uh, you think you wanna have Thanksgiving dinner with my parents?" Jerry asked the former female Martian.

"What is it exactly?" Peep asked.

Jerry sighed. "This might take a while, but I'm sure you'll love it."

"I agree." Peep smiled.

"Love is in the air..." Patch commented.

"I guess..." Robyn shrugged.

"Aren't you going out with Max Russo?" Patch reminded her of one adventure.

"I don't think he's right for me..." Robyn still shrugged. "He seems nice and all, but... I think I should maybe wait for someone else."

"Like who?" Patch smiled.

"I'm not sure..." Robyn said.

"Maybe Amber's cousin has a friend for you..." Patch suggested with a shrug. "He has best friends like Chester, AJ, Sanjay, Elmer..."

"We'll see, Patch..." Robyn replied. "I'm still young anyway."

"True." Patch nodded.

Robyn smiled to Patch. "Thanks for coming over again."

"How's your Uncle Chip?" Patch asked casually.

"He's doing great." Robyn smiled.

Patch then walked with Robyn, he loved spending time with her, but he would never live with her since he had Atticus, but they were pretty close for a girl and a dog.

Back home...

Charlotte sipped a cup of morning coffee as Darla opened the presents she gave for her to make up for her absence roughly a week ago.

"Cool." Darla smiled.

"I hope you enjoy your presents." Charlotte smiled.

"Oh, Nana, you spoil me." Darla giggled. 

The End


End file.
